Fluffy little monsters
by LANA 8D
Summary: ( this story is no longer continued but if you read the last chapter you might find it interesting 'sorry' )A hungry Fox? A horny alpha male dictating rabbit? A jealous and kniving alpha female rabbit? Crazy chickens? Ace and Lexi are going to find out just how hard it is to be a rodent.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm trying out something new for a change... hope you enjoy!**_

"**Ace wait up!"** said the little peach coloured bunny as she quickly hoped down the green meadow. The sky was its' usual gloomy purple and there was a light breeze, surrounding the meadow was a forest bordered by a thick line of rose bushes.

"**Nope! Ya gotta catch me Lex and I aint slowin down!"** laughed the grey hare as he speedily hoped ahead of the little female, holding a short twig in his mouth.

"**Oh come on Ace! You know you're faster than me, that's not fair!" **

"**Givin up already bunny?"** Ace grinned back at her with the twig still in his mouth. He quickly continued his way and Lexi knew there was no way she could catch up with him! **"You never give up when trainin Lex and dis isn't different! We gotta get dem stubby Legs of yours workin again!" **

She saw that he was taking a turn down at the bottom of the hill and decided to cheat and use a shortcut. She hopped right into the rose bush field and quickly made her away from between the thorn filled stems and flowers. Down and down the bunny hoped, dodging and trying to miss the thorns, I can't say she was a hundred percent successful but she was pretty good.

The Grey hare stopped to look back and make sure the little peach bunny was still behind him, but when he didn't find her he placed the twig on the ground and called out her name with concern **"Lexi?"** When there was no reply he started feeling even more worried and hoped back up the path he came down by and resumed on calling her name **"Lex! Lexi!"**

As he hoped up the green hill the little peach and white bunny jumped him from the rose bushes laughing and stumbling the both of them downhill again! Down and down they rolled over each other until they hit the green and grassy hill bottom, with the furry little peach and white bunny landing on the furry white chest of the grey hare. They happily laughed as they recovered; Lexi had her little peach furry paws on Aces' furry chest as he held her onto him, stopping her from rolling onto the grass. **"Got ya!"** she giggled.

Ace gave out chuckles as he smirked at her **"Yeah ya got me".**

As their laughing simmered down, Lexi licked Aces' little pink nose and hopped off of him, allowing him to get up himself **"I'm thirsty, let's go to the lake"** she said **"I'll race ya there!" **she playfully said as she hopped around the grey hare, wagging her little white cotton like tail.

The cunning hare smirked at her **"ya sure?"**

"**Yah I'm sure!"** she defensively snapped back with a confident grin. Ace grinned and lowered his body to the ground as he prepared his hoping position, making Lexi do the same; his body was obviously larger than hers due to the fact that hares are usually larger than rabbits; so when she lined herself next to him she looked rather little. **"One... two...Three!"** she yelled out igniting both the rodents to hope away as fast as they could! However after only a few hops, Ace immediately stopped when he heard his female friend stumble behind him and land on her furry white stomach... **"Ow"** she pouted to herself.

Ace hoped back to her **"Lexi what's wrong?"** he asked with worry. The little bunny stayed on the ground, her furry little paws placed next to one another in front of her furry white chest. As Ace approached her he tenderly nuzzled his head onto the sad little bunny's head **"you ok?"**

Lexi sadly looked at the grey rabbit and shook her head **"I think the wounds opened"**.

Ace lightly smiled at his worried little friend **"lemme check"**, and gently pushed her to one side with his snout, making her place her weight on one hip and not lay on her tummy. The little bunny's body willingly conformed to what Ace tried to make her do with his snout. She rested her cheek on the ground and curved both her upper limbs (that used to be arms) next to her furry chest and with little worry she looked at Ace and waited as he searched for the wounds she should have somewhere on her sides. Ace carefully ran his snout through her soft fur and looked for any sign of fresh blood. Instead he found that a slightly big thorn had penetrated through one of her closed wounds and that was what caused her the pain. He carefully used his teeth and pulled the thorn out of her body, it caused her to lightly jerk in pain but after that, the little worried bunny looked at Ace again. He held the thorn with his teeth and placed it on the grass next to her, the little bunny stared at what he pulled out then smiled at him.

"**That was it?"** she asked with happy relief.

"**Mm-hm"** Ace reassuringly smiled at her and nodded. He got closer and tickled her furry warm neck with his snout **"dat's what ya get for cheatin"** he joked and said as he watched her giggle and squirm around under him on the grass. He backed away and softly gazed at the beautiful bunny; how she laid on her back resuming her little giggles.

After she calmed down, she blushed when she saw how the grey hare tenderly smirked at her and then returned him the same smile before pushing her upper torso up and lightly licking his pinkish nose. The little bunny gently and playfully tapped the hares' whites cheeks with her soft paw, acting like she was hitting him, and Ace simply gazed down at her and smiled. **"What are you lookin at?"** she lovingly asked as she played with the fur of the grey hares' chest that was standing on top of her.

"**nuttin"** he simply shrugged **"ya still thoisty?"** he asked with a friendly smile.

The little bunny lying under him nodded and rolled over on her stomach and stood up on all four again. This time Ace hoped slowly next to Lexi so that she wouldn't have to speed up and hurt where the thorn pinned her. They made it to the lake and Lexi approached the water and dipped the surface of her lips in it, lifting water into her mouth with her tongue. Ace wasn't thirsty, so he decided to stay back and watch the surroundings to make sure there wasn't going to be any *surprises*. He lay on his furry white tummy and placed his grey paws in front of him and watched Lexi quench her thirst. From where he was sitting he knew Lexi was ok, but after what happened to her a few days ago she wasn't as strong as she used to be. Chill ran down his spine as the image of Lexi unconscious in the jaws of a large red fox, small drops of blood trickled down her paws as the predators teeth started to barely penetrate her sides. Ace reluctantly shook his head and tried to forget that image that replayed in his memories. Now she was ok and Ace made sure of that in every step she took; it's been almost a month since they've been stuck in their new Hare and bunny bodies, but thankfully Ace had gotten the hang of it and became stronger. At least now others know this little female bunny is with him, now they know exactly who he is and what will happen to them if they ever hurt her. He became well known amongst his own kind and even amongst predators, and even though now he's capable of protecting his dear teammate and friend, deep down he wished that his other teammates would find them and turn them back to normal. Things already got very dangerous for his female companion and that almost led to her death, now all he wants to do is become him again, he wants Lexi to be Lexi again; the bunny with arms and legs, less fur and more strength! He wanted her to go back to normal more than he wanted himself to, he wants Lexi to grow, and keep on growing until she literarily couldn't fit inside the jaws of another K-nine again!

Lexi finished drinking and hoped back to her close friend and leader. As Ace saw her come to him he shook his head and brought himself back to reality.

"**What-cha-doin?"** the playful peach bunny asked.

"**I was plannin on nappin"** he smiled and lay on one side, stretching our both his upper limbs and resting his head on the grass.

"**Wow! Did I really tire you out!"** Lexi happily asked with slight amazement.

Ace nodded, **"you're getting better Lex, everyday ya run faster den de day before"** he proudly grinned.

Lexi gave Ace her beautiful smile and hoped closer to his face, nuzzling both their heads together **"thanks for helping me run again Ace"** and Ace returned the favour.** "Is there room for me to squeeze in?" **she cutely asked.

Ace cool headedly smirked at her and lifted his arm from the grass; Lexi then snuggled into his side and stretched out all four limbs as she slept on her tummy. Ace lovingly groomed her ears and Lexi started giggling at the ticklish feeling of his only slightly moist tongue. She rolled on her side and looked at Ace with wonder... **"Ace?"**

"**m-hm?"** he simply smirked and asked.

"**Do you really think the guys are gonna find us? I mean it's been a month."**

Ace sadly rested his chin on the grass **"I hope so Lex. Dis life isn't as easy as we tought it was." **

Lexi felt guilty for bringing this subject up when she saw how it saddened her leader, **"don't worry"** she reassuringly smiled and said and then licked his cheeks. **"They won't give up on us chief, and to prove this, just think of how crazy Duck might be driving them"** she chuckled. Ace lifted his head and happily smiled at her "**you're the only one who knows how to keep that bird at bay without him driving you crazy, so if I were in their place I wouldn't let you slip out so easily." **

Ace gave out a chuckle as he remembered the guys' ticked off faces whenever Duck would play the leader and order them around **"Yeah guess you're right."**

"**Good!"** Lexi finished off **"now stop pouting like that cause whenever you do it, it's really sad!"** she laughed. **"You always have a grin chief so stop pouting!" **she jokingly ordered. Ace showed her the widest grin he could make as a joke and that made her laugh. She rested her head on the grass and Ace did the same next to her, then another thought appeared and she raised her head again. After he saw her do that Ace did the same and showed her a smile. **"I have another question..." **she modestly started.

"**Shoot" **

... **"if they find us and we turn back..."** she paused and looked away, then back at him with wonder **"will you still be... be this way?" **

Ace at first gazed at her with light surprise and then rested her heart by reassuring her with a smile **"ya mean if i'll still like ya?"** Lexi shyly nodded. **"Lex I liked ya before you toined into a fluffy bunny" **

"**Then why didn't you ever tell me?"**

"**and risk spoilin our friendship?"** Ace chuckled. "**I never knew you liked me."**

Lexi showed him a smile and kissed him softly on his cheek **"how could I not?"** She then rested her head on the breezy grass and Ace did the same, still placing his forearm on her gently and keeping her warm. As the breeze made its way across the mellow field, the Bunny and Hare fell asleep.

How did they turn into real rodent sized creatures? How come they started acting like them? Why did Ace turn into a hare rather than a bunny? How did they finally come clean about their feelings about one another? How did Lexi end up in the jaws of a red fox? Basically to sum this up, the real question would be; what happened a month ago that got the leader of the loonatics and his second in command here?

_**Please review! ^^ and stay tuned for new chapter! **_


	2. Chapter 2

"**Ok guys, we gotta split up!"** Ace darted out in a low but sharp whisper**, "Tech, you and Rev block de entrance! Slam, you and Duck take care of dose galactic freaks and Lex, you're wit me" **Everybody nodded and they all went off to their positions; Tech and Rev watched every entrance and stayed put, Slam and Duck tackled the two galactic oddities and Ace and Lexi snuck into the main control room where they waited to pounce on Otto.

The two bunnies crept into the room where Otto chuckled behind his control table and maneuvered the tactics of his galactic minions. **"Alright Lex"** Ace whispered and got the female bunny's attention **"I'll tackle him from the back and take him down, I'll signal ya when it's safe to revoice de controls" **

Lexi nodded **"on it chief"** and backed away, giving room for Ace to make his move.

Ace snuck in from behind the control and waited for the right moment.

"**I'll show those crazy Loonatics what happens when you mess with the true ringmaster!"** Otto hysterically laughed. **"Just a few more buttons to push and then I'll teach those anthros a thing or two about evolution…"** he wickedly grinned into the glowing button lighting up his knifing face **"reverse evolution that is"** he laughed.

"**What like toinin us into monkeys?" **Ace grinned from behind Otto, making him turn around with shock. **"Sorry to boist dat crazy bubble of yours dere Otto…"** Ace started leaping into the air and preparing for a kick **"but we don't have monkeys in dis team!"** His foot landed onto Ottos' stubby chest, kicking him behind into the wall.

Lexi paused and waited for a sign from her leader, anything that tells her he needed her help. Ace pounced and jumped around Otto, who tried to zap him with his electric whip; thankfully though, the black bunny knew exactly what he was doing and didn't need Lexi to interfere. Ace gave Otto another kick pinning him to the ground. Then the black bunny gave the signal to Lexi, who in turn obeyed and leaped onto the controls and started typing in the code Tech gave her.

Ace grinned when he saw that the plan was working, but his grin faded after catching a pair of glowing red eyes behind his teammate. **"Lex behind you!" **

Lexi quickly looked back to see a huge claw make its way on her! She quickly jumped out of the way and rolled onto the ground, almost barely missing the hit! The claw ripped into the bright controls like an ax, but Ace ignored that spectacle and rushed to his teammate on the ground, who in turn wasn't prepared to make such a last minute jump. When she hit the ground and rolled over, the impact was pretty hard, she tried to stand but needed help doing so. **"Oh no you don't rodent!"** Otto furiously yelled out **"messing with my control table has serious consequences and now you're gonna pay dearly!"**

The weak female bunny finally managed to get up, but just as Ace was getting close to her side, a huge galactic monster stepped in his way and held the female tightly in its hands.

Lexi cried in pain **"Let go ya big freak!" **

"**Lexi!"** the black leader angrily yelled out. His eyes glowed bright yellow and the male bunny leaped onto the arms of the mutant hurting his friend. **"Hold on Lex, I'll get ya outta dere!" **

"**Oh I don't think so Rabbit!"** Otto corrected with a wicked grin. He used his whip to electrically tie Ace who cringed the pain with his teeth.

"**Ace!"** Lexi called out with worry as she watched her leader slam into the ground. **"Alright pal, Play time's over!"** she said to the mutant holding her as her eyes glowed pink. Lexi brain blasted the monster, forcing him to finally let go of her. She gracefully landed on her feet and rushed to her leaders' side who was still painfully tied up with the electric whip! **"Let go of him!"** she angrily yelled at Otto before Brain blasting him away, making him let go of the other end of the whip. Ace collapsed onto the ground in pain, **"Ace"** Lexi gently said to him as she sat by his side and helped him sit up.

Ace heard the worry in her tone and showed her his usual cool smirk, **"Tanks Lex"** he weakly said, but still managed to make his teammate smile with relief.

"**Are you ok?"**

"**I'll be fine"** he reassured with a weak smile, **"but we gotta get outta here, de place's fallin apart." **

Lexi nodded and placed her leaders' arm over her shoulders, helping him up. Around them the place was falling apart, cement parts of the roof and walls went crashing down on Ottos' lab. Lexi was ok, but she held on tight to her leader as she worried for his safety. Ace felt the way her hands held onto his and kept them on her shoulders; his suit managed to protect his body from actual harm, but that doesn't mean that he wasn't in terrible pain. They limped onwards while they could; taking advantage of the fact the Otto was still unconscious from Lexis' blast. As they approached the same entrance they used (also being the only entrance and exit available), Lexi felt devastated to see the roof had fallen over the large door way and blocked their only way out. There was just too much cement and metal blockading the opening, and Lexis' brain blast wouldn't be enough. She couldn't help but tiredly exhale with defeat and Ace felt the body holding him steady, shiver.

"**We're never going to get out of here now"** she hopelessly said.

Ace forced himself to stand straight and gave Lexi a confident smirk, **"den we gotta put in both our powers Lex" **

Lexis' eyes gave in to faint glitters of hope when she heard her leaders' strength when he spoke to her **"are you sure you could do it?"**

"**Nei, it's just a few dangerously high bolts of electricity running trough my body Lex"** he sarcastically joked,** "how hard could it be?" **

Lexi surrendered to Aces' attempt in ending her worries and gave out giggles **"ok you're the boss" **

Ace confidently grinned **"exactly, now on tree."** They backed away, far enough to avoid being hit by any flying rocks, and then the two bunnies' eyes started to glow before they combined both their powerful blasts into one and broke the heavy blockade of ruins. After the blast, they ducked behind a large piece of junk and waited for the smoke and dust to settle down.

After the mess settled down, Ace was able to regain his strength and now didn't need to be held up by his partner. As he approached the entrance he heard his partner cry out in pain before the sound of raging electrical bolts! The black bunny quickly turned around to see Lexi painfully trying to survive the electrical whip wrapped around her body.

"**Lexi!"** Ace yelled out.

"**I told you things won't be easy"** grinned the pain filled and bruised up Otto as he stepped out of the shadows. Ace quickly shot at his opponent with his laser blasts, but was welcomed by an identical whip tying itself around his body again! Otto threw them into two separate containers that sealed shut, trapping both injured and weak bunnies inside. **"Now to turn you into what you really are! A delicacy back at my home planet you rats!"** he angrily laughed out as he pressed the many buttons that survived the wreckage.

In the containers Ace tried to stand up, but when he turned to see if his dear friend was ok, his heart sank deep down when he saw that Lexi had blacked out because of the pain. She laid on her side with wet streams joining her eyes to her cheeks where tears had raced down when she cried out her pain. Aces' sad blue eyes blinked at her but once he heard the wicked laughter of the villain who did this to his friend, his eyes raged with the bright yellow color and he forced himself to stand up.

"**Ho ho ho! Look who thinks he can get away from me now!" **the angry Otto forced himself to laugh, "not today rabbit!" and then he pressed the final button. A ray of bright and strong radiation forced Ace back on the ground, the same ray surrounded Lexis' body but she was out cold and couldn't feel what was happening. Otto was laughing, the machines were too loud! He couldn't do it! He couldn't free himself and save his partner! The radiations were too strong and equally painful. Aces' face was forced to watch as Lexis' body started to change, incidentally his own body was changing and the pain was killing the bunny!

But…

What really stabbed his beating heart was the site of Lexi. She had no choice but to give into whatever was happening to her. The radiations lingered over her body like snakes, violating her personal space without her permission.

_**No…**_ Ace tried once again, forcing his arms to lift his upper torso up. His eyes glowed a bright yellow once again!

Ottos' laughter faded as he took note of the black bunny regaining his strength and resisting the pressure of the radiations. Ace looked up at the whole where the bright radiations were pouring in and finally was able to fight back!

Powerful lasers shot back up at the whole and forced the opposing radiations to back off!

"**What!"** Otto asked himself with shock.

As the lasers fought off the radiations, Ace was able to stand back up. Closing both angry fists, Ace shot out a heavier dose of red heat out of his eyes!

"**What are you doing!" **yelled out the outraged Otto.

"**Get dose radiations away from her!"** yelled out the leader of the Loonatics as his power-filled blasts destroyed the main machine and broke both containers trapping him and his teammate into shatters. The friction caused by both conflicting energies started the final explosion, and the bright starting of light forced Ace and Otto to black out.

Back at HQ Ace finally woke up. Everything seemed very blurry and he felt much disoriented; his limbs were numb and there was a heavy load feel on his stomach. He could here himself breathe but his vision was still very blurry and confusing; making him feel dizzy and have a headache. Finally as his vision improved the first thing he could think of was…

_**Why is everytin so big?**_

Everything felt so confusing and yet very… comfy? He tried to stand up and walk but after his first steps Ace went tumbling down onto the ground. **"OW!"** the little grey rabbit landed on his furry cotton tail**. "What is goin on here!"** he asked out loud after being fed up with the sense of confusion. Ace looked around the room just to find anybody with answers, but all he could think of was…

"**WHY IS EVERYTING IN DIS ROOM SO BIG!" **

After that happened he heard laughter and the sound of Rev and Duck chasing after something. Then came the giggles of a person he knows so well, and those giggles made him remember exactly what had happened before he blacked out! Suddenly his confusion didn't matter anymore; the images of Lexi forced into an unconscious state as radiations slithers over her like serpents flashed back into the leaders' heart, making it beat faster as it pumped warm blood into his body!

"**Lexi!"** Ace gasped and ran towards the laughter… but ended up clumsily stumbling on his own steps and rolling over a few times before bumping into a small peach colored bunny that was running opposite his stumbles **"UMPH!"**

Due to the little peach bunny's speed, she ended up rolling the both of the over each other, but as they rolled she resumed her playful giggles and laughter. Finally Ace landed on his fury grey back, staring, with confusion, shock and surprise into the happily closed eyes of the blonde haired peach colored bunny lying on her furry white tummy on his furry white chest! Ace just gave into the light weight on the bunny laying on him; he stared into her joyful eyes with confusion and waited for her to notice she is

Number one: On him

And number two: _**A BUNNY! I REAL TINY FLUFFY BUNNY!**_

The little peach bunny finally calmed down and opened her eyes, **"Ace you're awake!"** she happily said to the shocked grey bunny as she got off of him. Ace managed to clumsily stand …up? Well whatever he did, he was now sitting on his…well his fluffy tail. Lexi giggled at his efforts but he managed to sit up.

After making sure of his balance, Ace finally looked at the little fluffy bunny in front of him and **"Lex you're ok!"** his sapphire blue eyes truthfully smiled at her and said.

His smile… his blue eyes expelled the worry they had locked up inside. Lexi lovingly smiled at her leader and approached him with a warm hug. Well at least she tried to; she placed her furry peach forearms on both his shoulders and rested her chin on one of his shoulders. Her little cotton like tail fluffily wagged, **"Thanks chief"** she warmly said as she backed away, **"Tech filled me in; you saved the both of us after I blacked out."**

Ace was caught off guard by her warm embrace, but what he heard her say to him warmed his heart and that showed when a kind and happy smile formed on his face. Seeing her ok and happy again really made him sigh from the inside. **"Guess I was just a little late?"** he joked.

Lexi gave out a light chuckle and looked down at herself then back up at him with a gentle smile** "Well I don't really remember much after the high volts of electricity running through me, but I'm pretty sure things could've gotten a whole lot worse"**

Aces' smile faded when he remembered that the plan was for him to make sure things were safe then signals her to go down, **"Uh… Lex"** he sadly started. Lexi took in his change of expression. **"… I'm really sorry for dis…"** he started to say, but Lexi realized his guilt was getting the best of him; she kindly smiled at the grey rabbit who was sadly looking at her… **"I shouldn't have signaled ya to com_**

"**It's ok Ace"** she gently interrupted, **"this wasn't your fault, if anything I should take the blame for getting caught easily" **she shrugged as she tried to smile… but ended up looking down sad. **"I'm sorry…"**

Ace was surprised to her feel this sad, he hopped even close to her and desperately tried to stop her from blaming herself. **"No Lexi…"** he gently said, lifting her face with his tiny pink nose **"dat was a lot of electricity and I know how painful it was"**. Lexi looked into his deep sapphire eyes and when she did, Ace gave her a tender smile **"come on bunny, don't let Otto do dis to ya. Dat pipsqueak messed wit de wrong goil yesterday"** Lexi giggled and her smile brought back the life into Ace heart. **"Keep dat smile!"** he joked and poked her arms with his paw making her twitch and giggle.

"**Don't poke!"** she laughed.

Ace cunningly grinned and poked her side.

"**Ace!"** she laughed again and hoped out of the way. Then she excitedly stopped and grinned at Ace **"Wanna play!"** she asked as her fluffy tail wagged.

Ace was slightly confused by her question, but her smile made him do the same **"play what?" **

"**Well it's not really a game game, but I'm running away from Rev and Duck! Tech went back to Ottos' lab to see what he kind find from the machine that changed us, so he told Rev and Duck to watch over us. Except I won't let them!"** she giggled. **"Wanna join?" **

Ace excitedly grinned **"On teasin Duck! Definitely!"**

"**YES! Let's go!"** And she started hopping away.

Ace tried to do the same but ended up stumbling once again and rolling over on the ground. Lexi stopped and hoped back to see what was all the commotion about, and when she saw the way her leader sat and pouted as his ears dropped covering one of his eyes, she couldn't help but giggle. **"Still didn't get the hand of hopping?" **

"**Dis is hard! How come you can do it?"** he asked, not able to help but sadly pout.

Lexi chuckled **"I've been awake for 6 hours chief, I kinda got used to hoppin on all 4"**

"**6 hours!" **

"**M-hm, the explosion you made knocked you out for 12 hours" **she explained.

"**I've been out for half a day!" **Ace asked shocked.

"**Yup! But don't worry, I didn't know how to hop when I woke up, but you'll get the hang of it"** she smiled and reassured him. **"Here"** she started as she hoped closer to him and gestures for him to stand on all four limbs, **"I'll help you". **Ace hesitated but stood on his four paws; it was a bit wobbly at first, but Lexi used her snout to hold him steady **"there"** she kindly smiled and said.

Ace looked at her with appreciation and smiled **"Tanks Lex." **

"Don't mention it chief" she smiled back **"now let's get you hopping, we can't let those two birds catch us"** she joked.

Duck and Rev had no clue where their tiny female bunny teammate was, so Ace and Lexi took advantage of this and Lexi helped her leader learn how to hop. This was the first time Lexi got the chance to help her leader and teach him how to do something he didn't know how to do. The last time these two bunnies shared a similar moment was when the team got together and Ace was the one who helped Lexi become the great fighter she is now.

Out of all the members of the team, Ace had a special place in Lexis' heart; instead of tapping her back and treating her like the weak link and the girly of the team, Ace made sure that this bunny would be one of the strongest fighters. He took her seriously and treated her like any other teammate. Lexi respected her leader and always stood by his side, mainly because he was always there for her. In HQ, those bunnies got used to hanging out with each other and became close friends. Of course something more started to develop but due to the unsure feeling if the other cared the same way, Ace and Lexi decided to keep quiet about how much they loved one another so that nothing would rupture their friendship. Little do they know, they're going to go through times and moments where not only will they prove their loyalty and friendship to one another

But also…

… their love.

_**Please review! Hope you liked this chapter! XDXDXD**_

_**Yay! I updated for this story! **_


	3. Chapter 3

…

"**Ok, try again and remember, you kick with your back legs and land first on your… I'm gonna keep calling them hands" **

"**Ok…"** Ace sighed and said, **"here goes nuttin…"** He kicked with his back legs not too high, and landed directly on his hands first. **"I did it!"** Ace grinned with amazement and said.

Lexi hoped in her place **"Yah! Do it again, but this time try more hopes"**

Ace nodded and kicked his back legs, landing on his front paws and kicked again; this time hoping 4 times, **"Dis is easy!"**

Lexi quickly hoped circling Ace **"Come on Lets go before Rev and Duck find us!"**

Ace excitedly grinned and started hopping, he went under the table and just when Lexi followed_

*QUACK*

"**AA!" **She screamed as someone's' large hands pulled her back by her ears.

"**Got ya you little pipsqueak!"** a ticked off mallard said.

Ace immediately stopped and turned around to see that Duck had caught Lexi by her ears and held her up. Ace quickly hoped behind the tables' leg and observed what was happening; waiting for a chance to save his teammate. Duck didn't see him.

Lexis' back legs were in front of her tummy while her 'arms' timidly curved in front of her chest; basically she looked like how any bunny would look like when you carry them by their ears. **"Think you could play around with me?" **Duck grinned at her. Lexis' body curled a little more and Ace knew she was getting a little scared from the mallard carrying her. **"I can't believe Tech made me babysit you and chief! When that other rabbit wakes up…"** he brought a cage closer to the bunny he was carrying, opened it and carelessly dumped her in it **"I'll make sure he doesn't give me the same trouble!" **he teasingly chuckled closing the metal door from the top of the cage. He brought the cage closer to his face and purposely made a creep grin at the frightened bunny **"now be good and I won't sneak you into Slams' lunch".**

Ace narrowed his eyes at the mallard** "bad move duck"** he said in a disappointed low voice.

The water fowl walked away purposely rocking the cage making Lexi slide and slam to each side like a loose cannon. **"Oh! Am I rocking your world Lexi?"** Duck menacingly asked **before laughing. **

"**Rockin your woild?"** Ace repeated with disgust. He carefully followed Duck to the main room, making sure neither Duck nor Rev would see him. _**What's gotten into him?**_

In the main room, Rev was checking under the tables and chairs **"here bunny"** he called out and whistled **"Here Lexi, Lexi, Lexi".**

"**And just what are you doing?" **Duck asked weirdly looking at the road runner.

Rev looked up **"Looking-for…"** he started before seeing the sad little peach bunny in the cage **"Lexi!"** he happily said quickly zooming over to Duck **"you-found-her!"**

"**Yeah, I say we better go get Ace and put him in here before he gives us trouble"** Duck proudly chuckled.

"**Put-Ace-in-a-cage!" **Rev asked shocked **"are-you-outta-your-mind!"** Rev then realized the doe in a cage and noticed how sad she was as her ears dropped down. **"Duck-we-can't-just-leave-her-in-here.-Look-at-how-sad-she-is-and-besides-Ace-isn't-gonna-like-this"** Rev said with a low concerned voice.

"**Ha! Serves her right!"** he said heavily dumping the cage on a table, making the bunny hit the roof of her cage and slam back down on her tummy.

"**Ow!"** she reacted, but they couldn't hear or understand.

"**Duck-don't-do-that!"** Rev snapped sympathetically looking at the small doe.

"**She'll survive sheesh! Now come on, let's go see if the boss woke up"** he said ignoring Revs' request and walking towards Aces' room, **"I'm a super hero, not a bunny baby sitter"** he boasted.

Rev looked back at the sad doe who was looking down **"don't-worry-Lexi-I'll-let-you-out-when-I-come-back.-Duck's-having-one-of-his-leader-rants-again." **and raced off with Duck.

Lexi curled around herself on the cage floor; a few moments ago she was having so much fun with Ace, and now she's trapped like a rat in tiny cage. **"Ace just learned how to hop, I hope Duck doesn't catch him too"** she sincerely wished as she rested her head in her curved body, **"I'm a pathetic partner"** she sadly admitted to herself.

"**Who you callin pathetic!" **

Lexi quickly lifted her head and saw Ace smiling at her. **"Ace!"** she happily said standing up and putting her paws on the cage bars; her little fluffy white tail wagging, **"how did you get here!"**

Ace did the same and leant on the outside of the cage, placing his paws on it; on the same area of the cage she had her paws on from the other side, **"I hopped!"** he smirked and said. Lexi happily gasped in shock; he was just a beginner hopper but he risked getting caught to save her. **"I'm getting ya outta here bunny"** he smirked and jumped on the cage.

Lexi kept her paws on the bars and looked up, trying to see him on the roof; at the moment she realized she was living a dream she and probably many other girls had when they were little. Suddenly Ace made her feel like she was in a fairytale; a princess caught and imprisoned by the wicked and greedy king. When suddenly a knight comes in and rescues her, sharing his life and love with her in a happily ever romantic after. Even though Lexi isn't the girly type, her secret care and feeling she has for Ace made her like and appreciates the fairy tale like scenario of the moment. She loves Ace whom now she personified as her knight but wait… What is the king comes back! _**Oh no! Duck!**_ **"Ace, if they find out you're awake, this'll be the first place Duck'll quack!"** she said looking up at the roof of the cage, **"you'll get caught too, he brought another cage and he said he was going to lock you up in it too!"** she tried to explain.

"**and your point is?"** Ace replied, pushing the metal stick out of the loop with his snout and ignoring her subliminal request for him to leave. Ace couldn't help but relate Lexi to a princess; he didn't even go far enough as to see himself as a strong brave knight! All he was thinking about now was getting Lexi out of the cage. Though by selflessly concentrating on saving her; Ace unknowingly proved that the relation Lexi made with Ace being a knight wasn't too far off from the truth.

"**Ace he'll put you in a cage!"** she desperately tried to get to him; **"you can't just let him do that to you!"** she insisted. Ace stopped and smirked to himself at just how much Lexi unknowingly showed how much she cares for and respects Ace not just as a friend, but as her leader as well. The way she always snapped at Duck in the past for mocking Ace, never went unnoticed or even unappreciated by her leader. **"Don't worry about me chief, Techs' coming back soon anyway! Please just go, I'll be fine!" **This doe also proved the Arthurian like romance in her fairytale simply by placing Ace before her; the same way a maiden would always care for her knight more than herself.

_**Tsk, tsk, tsk**_ Ace sounded as she he shook his head. He hopped to the edge of the the cage and lowered his head making Lexi see him upside down, **"no one puts my second in command in a cage Lex. What kind of a leader would I be if I let dis happen?"** he chuckled lighting up the mood and lifted his head back up, hopping back to the lock and trying to open it again. Lexi was slightly surprised by what he said and by how lightly he cared about being trapped like a rat. She blushed with shy smile and felt flattering goose bumps all over her body. **"Almost dere"** he said laying on his back and kicking the stick with his feet.

"**Duck-I-don't-think-we-should-wake-him-up-and-besides-Ace-wouldn't-be-too-glad-to-know-that-we-trapped-Lexi-in-a-cage"** Rev warned with a little worry.

"**pfft! What's he gonna do? Eat all our carrots?"** Duck mocked as the door to Aces' room slid open **"besides he's gonna be too busy with the fact that he's a bunny sized bunny stuck in a cage"**

"**No…-but-you-know-how-he-gets-when-anyone-bothers-Lexi…especially-when-you-call-her-names-and-make-fun-of-her"** Rev reminded as they walked to Aces' bed.

"**Yeah!"** Duck puffed a chuckle with mockery **"they'd make a perfect couple!" **

"**you-think-he-likes-her?"** Rev asked.

"**DUH! Remember when that Tutu wearin Martian wanted to take her?" **

"**Yeah"**

"**Tech told us we couldn't beat the Martian technology, and Tutu head said he was gonna attack this planet if we didn't hand over what's her name" **Duck said pointing with his thumb outside Aces' room. **"So our smart leader" Duck sarcastically laughed "would rather wage war then hand her over! I mean you call that thinking straight?" **

Rev thought about what Duck said **"well…-that's-true-but-Ace-would've-done-that-for-any-of-us**" Rev reminded, **"like-the-time-Tech-got-kidnapped-by-black-velvet- and-when-Slam-had-to-fight-till-the-death-and-when-he-saved-you-from-blowing-up-on-that-missle-black-velevt-shot-at-us-and_"** Duck finally closed Revs' beak.

"**Ok fine! Ace saved our butts a few of times"** Duck admitted feeling caught and embarrassed, **"but come on!" **Duck nagged **"I don't remember anyone of us getting ticked off the moment tutu head said he wanted to take Lexi!"**

Rev loosened his beak from Ducks' hand **"Hey-you're-right!"**

~Flashback as Rev remembers the few moments Duck was referring to…~

"**Please don't do anything rash just because I thought I was playing some silly game"** Lexi said with a friendly smile after pushing the panicked Duck away.

"**You must be a very good game player. Hmm…I've just learned a new game; Celestial checkers."** He said playing with the idea of what Lexi just said. "**Unfortunately, Sergeant Sirius lacks a CPU strong enough to master such a game" **he miserably pointed out before his silly robotic green dog licked his face… **"he's more of a rock, papers, scissors kinda robot".**

"**That's too bad, it's not much playing games when no one around you has your skills"** Lexi played along, condescendingly looking back at the team and then at Melvin, **"believe me, I can relate." **

"**Oh goodie! Then it's settled"** Melvin said with his eyes grinning at the bunny from the large screen, **"I won't destroy or shrink your planet; I'll just take you!"**

Lexi gasped **"What do you mean take me!"**

"**Alright listen here space cadet"** Ace interrupted, walking over and protectively placing both his hands on Lexis' shoulders **"No one's takin Lexi!" **he threatened.

~~~~~~(Flashback ended)~~~~~

"**Yeah…"** Rev remembered holding his chin in thought **"Melvin-really-felt-intimidated-when-chief-rebelled-against-him" **then looked at Duck **"You're-right,-he-was-the-only-one who-stood-up-against-that-Martian-for-her-then-and-he-was-pretty-protective." **

"**Of course I'm right! DUH! Now can we please go get that grey rabbit already!"** Duck boasted, pointing at Aces' bed.

Ace gave the metal lock stick a few more kicks **".dere"** he said resuming his kicks until… *CLING!* **"Got it!"** Ace kicked the small metal handle of the door, sliding it open.

Lexi happily smiled and jumped out; the cage was a little high for a beginner to successfully jump out so Lexi held onto the edge of the opening with her forearms and kicked her feet in the air to try and climb out.

Duck approached the bed with a grin and reached out his hand to grab the blanket **"wakey wakey chief!" **he said as he pulled the blanket off and grinned at… nothing? **GASP!** **"Where is he!"**

"**You-think-he-already-woke-up!"** Rev panicked, **"where-could-he-be!-Oh-Man!-Tech's-gonna-kill-us!"**

"**I know where! And I'm not gonna let those two rabbits take any more of my break!" **Duck said before… *QUACK*

Lexi couldn't make it out but just before her forearms slipped making her fall back down, Ace quickly pulled her up by lifting her from the back of her neck. He placed her on the top of the top of cage "Thanks!" she smiled and said.

"**Let's jet"** Ace smirked and both bunnies hopped off of the cage…

*QUACK*** "Oh no you don't!" **…

…and off the table, landing on the floor just before Duck could catch any of them!

"**Hahaha!"** laughed the peach bunny as Duck collapsed on the table. The two bunnies hopped away into hiding.

"**Did-you-catch-him?"** Rev rushed in and asked the pile of Duck and table.

"**Does it look like I caught him? hihihi"** the Duck goofily giggled.

The bunnies managed to hop to Slams' room because his door was open, and hid under his bed deciding to catch their breaths. **"That was close!"** Lexi said, still pacing her breath.

"**but not close enough!"** Ace chuckled while heavily breathing. **"Nice woik! You're a fast hopper" **he finally calmed down and said.

"**Me? Ace I don't think I could hop on a chair and table yet!"** she excitedly praised him.

Ace modestly smirked with a shrug** "Well I tink I am an inch and a half bigger dan ya Lex, guess dat's why" **

"**Only slightly bigger"** Lexi giggled, standing on her back legs and trying to reach Aces' height as he sat down; **"You're as taller than me now as you were when we were Anthros".**

"**Ok, den dat would make sense"** Ace shrugged with a friendly smile.

Lexi sat back down on her bottom and gently smiled at Ace, **"Thanks for what you said earlier, that was sweet of you. And thanks for getting me out of that cage, it was kinda embarrassing" **she smiled with embarrassment and shrugged.

"**Anytime Lex"** he replied with a smirk, **"Oh! And tanks for teachin me how to hop"** Ace smiled back with embarrassment **"I was kinda getting tired of stumblin over myself every time". "When did Duck get cages anyway?" **Ace asked.

Lexi stroked her ears with her paws and recollected, **"When I woke up Tech said that he and Slam were going to see if there's anything he could dig up from the machine that changed us, so he left Rev and Duck in charge. Hopping was really hard so I wanted to learn how to do it; I guess Duck didn't wanna waist his free time following me while I hop around" **she shrugged, **"he left HQ for a while and I saw him come back with two cages… that's when the games started" **she giggled.

"**Was Rev also in wit Ducks' plan?"** Ace asked with slight shock.

"**No, Rev only found out when Duck caught me" **

"**Looks like Ducks' gonna give us a hard time" **Ace bit his lip and said, **"better stay low till Tech comes back" **

"**Boy am I glad you're awake and giving orders again!"** Lexi excitedly smiled and said hugging the grey bunny again! Ace was caught off guard; the tiny peach bunny placed her forearms on his shoulders and hugged him tight with pure joy. **"You black out for 12 hours and HQ's hard to recognize!" **she giggled, **"at least now the only guy who's capable of driving Duck as crazy as he drives us is back!"** she laughed.

Aces' surprised blue eyes finally calmed down with a smile and returned her the warmth by hugging her tight **"looks like I was gonna miss some welcomin party!"** he joked.

"**Well yeah"** she backed her head **"if you'd slept any longer you would've woken up in a cage just like me" **she giggled, **"and I can't have my leader in a cage"**; her little fluffy tail childishly wagged again.

"**Yeah, bumpin into ya and rollin over a few times, is a much more comfortable way of wakin up"** he teased.

"**Hey that's not funny!"** she chuckled hitting his arm with her paw. Ace was still holding her and Lexi found that she had her paws on his furry chest; the delicate moment had begun when they gazed into each others' eyes. Then both of them realized Lexi was slightly looking down at him because… Ace was holding her up.

To Lexi, she's always found Ace a kind, strong, brave, good, caring, sweet and her favorite funny guy. To Ace, he's always found Lexi a fun, smart, kind, caring, sweet, brave, strong and his favorite a girl quick and good with her puns.

Unlike the rest of their bodies, their faces stayed the same; meaning that if compared to other rabbits, they would look different, but still not hard to get used to and find normal. So when it came to outer beauty, then that's a whole other story on the same level. Yes… now to talk about how these two bunnies thought about each other before they got to know their similar inner persona. When Lexi met Ace, she was so glad that an exceptionally good looking 'other bunny' happened to be part of the same team, and when Ace first took sight of his teammate, he actually liked the idea of having to live with such an exceptionally gorgeous bunny. Oh… and of course they had nothing bad to say about the others' body… but let's not get to that.

Let us not lose our dear readers, for we have already lost the bunnies in gaze. While only moments passed, their eyes and hopes lived years. Their breathing deepened and united every time their chests touched. Both not really closed but their souls had been long ago united.

Lexi carefully started to only slightly lower her head and stopped to see if there was a reply. Ace took in and understood her behavior, but still waited to see if he was right… and he was. Lexis' eyelids started to only slightly and slowly but gently close, and when they did she was already half way. Aces' caring sapphires kept themselves only a little open to see the beautiful does' softly closed eyes as he did the same; finally closing his eyes and meeting with her in a beautiful first kiss.

The knight and his princess…

… So brace yourselves dear readers, for the fairytale had just begun…

_**WAAAAAAA! Didn't expect them so kiss so soon right! Well I was in quick romance mode and decided to experiment! Please review! They mean so much to me ^^! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Once they finally parted, the two bunnies looked deep into each others' eyes with soft surprise. He was still delicately holding her with his grey paws, as she rested her paws on his furry white chest, a rose pink blush formed on their face before Ace showed her a friendly modest smile. Lexi finally managed to breathe in his cool breeze of calm and lovingly smiled back at her leader before her paws softly wrapped around his neck and they warmly hugged again.

Finally they found an old teddy bear Slam lost under his bed, and snuggled into it for a rest. Ace laid back on the stitched up cuddly tummy of the brown bear with big blue buttoned eyes, as he hugged the little peach colored doe who rested on her tummy and hugged him too. Ace yawned with a tired smile making Lexi smile at him, **"all dis hoppin's makin me sleepy again"** he joked.

Lexi chuckled, **"that** **or you're just finding Slam's bear a little to snuggly"**

"**Maybe"** he sleepily smiled and replied.

It just came very natural… as if they felt that what just happened was completely expected and maybe even overdue! Nothing was awkward, everything was just so right; and out of the many ways both bunnies secretly imagined how they'd come clean to each other… this was not even close. They finally found out they love each other but still… why was this so easy and smooth?

Lexi giggled and sleepily smiled at him** "would it be ok if we share bears? There's nothing left but old socks" **

Ace gave her a cunning smirk "**dis bear aint big enough for de bot of us"**, making Lexi giggle at his joke. The grey bunny hugged her warmly, **"but dere's room for ya here".**

Lexis' little fluffy tail wagged as he hugged her gently into his warm fur, she snuggled closer and rested her head onto his shoulder and nuzzled her snout into his warm neck, as he kept his safe hold on her, **"thanks chief"**

The both yawned but Ace hugged her like a child holding onto his teddy bear. They were both so very warm, and very far away from Duck and his problems, **"nighty night Lex"** he smiled and said with his eyes gently closed.

"**Nighty night Ace"** she tenderly replied with her eyes sleepily closed. And both bunnies fell asleep into a relaxing nap that lasted for an hour. Both their ears were eased down and Ace still hugged the doe in his sleep. Two tiny bunnies hiding under a Tasmanian devil's bed, in a tall techno built tower filled with lasers, missiles and an annoying mallard. Nothing could find them these two rodents; peacefully they slept in each others' arms for an hour, dreaming of the kiss that started a new life between them.

…**. **

"**Duck-where-are-they!-Aw-Tech's-gonna-have-the-both-of-us-for-dinner-when-he-finds-out-we-lost-chief-and-Lex!-This-is-all-your-fault!-I-told-you-putting-them-in-cages-was-a-bad-idea-but-noooo!-you-just-had-to-let-your-ego-fume-up-your-head-agai_**

And Duck closed shut the roadrunners beak, **"Ok ok! Fine! No more cages!"** then her started to bite his fingers nails with panic, **"but if we don't find those two rodents soon, I could kiss any chance of becoming team leade_**

_***Welcome Tech E. Coyote***_

_***Welcome Slam Tasmanian***_

Sounded the female voice of HQs' computer system.

"**They're-here!"** whispered Rev with panic into the scared ducks' ears.

"**SHH!"** Duck insisted with worry.

"**Alright, here's the glitch"** started the calm coyote as he walked into the main room with Slam, both completely oblivious to what just happened here at HQ. **"I managed to save a few parts here and there, but Aces' blast was pretty strong, so we're talking almost two months of repairs before we could even test the machine!"** he notices the way the two birds artificially grinned at the Coyote. He sighed and massaged his forehead, knowing something must've gone wrong, "**Ok, what happened now?" **

Duck and Rev shared a sheepish look and the mallard elbowed the runner, gesturing for him to go first. **"Um…-Well"** starter the awkward bird as he rubbed the arm Duck elbowed… **"well-you-see-here-Tech-we-kinda…-well-we…-see-Ace-woke-up-and…."**

…**.**

The sound of what was going on woke Lexi up. Her eyes slowly started to open and her ears twitched to follow the noise. The atmosphere was so safe and warm, that Lexi wished she could just sink back into sleep, but when she felt her face cozily against Aces' furry white chest, and once she remembered what had happened, she felt a beautiful smile form on her face and she looked up at her hero to see him peacefully still asleep. **"And I thought my day was gonna be great cause of a silly dream" **she gently whispered and kissed the bunny on his cheek, **"who needs a dream when all that happened was real". **He was still hugging her in his sleep when he felt a soft cheek nuzzle onto his. **"Wake up Ace"** she gently whispered into his warm eased down ears, **"Tech's here, so it's safe to come out now".** She nuzzled her little warm snout into his cheek again, and his eyes started to open.

He felt a warm body close to his, and when he remembered exactly who he was holding, the sleepy bunny managed to tiredly smile and tenderly hug her close, making the little bunny in his paws place her paws on his chest and lovingly lick his face as he closed his eyes and chuckled. He didn't want to let go of her and she didn't want him too anyway; the more the ticklish grey bunny turned his face the more the little doe lovingly licked him. **"What's wit all de lickin Lex?"** he finally chuckled; sure this was cute, but it was also so new to him and Lexi didn't even notice what she was doing… but with all that… why did it still be so easy… so normal… so right…?

Lexi backed away and shrugged with a smile, **"we can come out now Ace, Tech just got here" **

"**Sounds good"** Ace smirked as he stood on all for and Lexi did too. They hopped out from under the bed and went to the meeting room.

…**.**

"**Lemme get this straight"** started the frustrated and tiered Coyote, **"the two of you managed to lose our bos_ Hey!"** he happily welcomed when he saw to tiny creature hop towards him from behind the birds. The two birds turned around surprised when they saw the two bunny who hoped passed them and into the hands of the crouching coyote. **"You're lucky what you said never happened you two"** Rev chuckled as Ace smirked at him and sat there while Lexi playfully enjoyed being patted by the Coyote.

While Ace was still out cold from the blast, Tech spent some time with the little doe and realized how much she had adapted to the role of the pet. He figured it was because Lexi was the only girl amongst them; being turned into a defenseless little creature simply activated subconscious feelings she had inside. As Ace watched, he also realized how much Lexi appreciated kind and gentle behavior as opposed to roughness; he remembered her shivers when duck caught her by her ears, and how sad she was she was got trapped in the cage. Now as Tech made her sure that as long as he's back, Duck won't annoy the both of them anymore, Ace could see the relieved smile in her face. Then it clicked! A few minutes ago, when she woke him up, her voice was so gentle and soft that Ace felt breathless for a few moments. Then the licking!

Aces' face went into light surprise as he watched the doe nuzzle her head comfortably into Techs' palm as her tail wagged. He knew something was going on with Lexi, minor but obvious. Lexi then looked at Ace and playfully hoped around him in circles. He smirked and raced her around the room for a while before they went to Techs' room.

The coyote placed two small pillowed baskets on the ground next to his bed; they were both ocean blue and were very comfortable. Tech led both bunnies to their beds, but when Ace comfortably laid on his tummy and closed his eyes, Lexi quickly left her basket and surprised the grey bunny by snuggling next to him. Tech gave a gentle smirk while Ace finally managed to break the moment of shock and put his paw around her softly and lick her ears.

With all this care, Lexi finally fell asleep, and Ace looked at Tech who already knew he needed to enlighten the bunny who knew only 80% of what was going on. **"Spill it"** the bunny said, even though he knew Tech wouldn't be able to understand him, **"I know ya also noticed de way Lexi way acting, so talk, what's goin on Tech?"** the bunny asked, feeling confused.

Tech chuckled and sat on the ground next to Aces' basket. They were careful to whisper in their dialogue, so that not to wake their beautiful friend who slept as they spoke. **"You feel it too huh chief"** he calmly started, **"I'll make it quick cause boy am I sleepy"** he yawned then smiled at the wondering grey bunny who had his arm on the sleeping doe. **"Turning you guys into bunnies also meant tapping into certain animal instincts. I know you already care about Lexi, but now don't you now feel you always need to be around her?"**

Ace thought for a while but then looked at Tech **"come to tink of it… you're right". **

Tech smirked and knew that Ace was agreeing with him **"and I'm sure you noticed her tender behavior with you and how she behaved when I came." **

"**I never tought we'd actually hook up dis fast"** Ace honestly said… **"but it never phased me eider"**

Tech modestly smirked at his leader, **"she didn't want me to tell you, but when we thought you and Rev were gone, she actually cried for you" **

Ace felt slightly surprised and looked at his beautiful friend as she slept by his side, **"y-… you did…?"**

"**She didn't want me to tell you how much she loved you, cause I was the only one who saw her cry that day. She needed to keep this a secret because she was never sure if you felt the same way about her" **

Ace looked again at Lexi, **"ya never knew I cared about ya Lex?"** he sadly thought after realizing what he made her do all these years by not telling her how he feels.

"**The more Lexi feels safe ad happy with you, the more of these kinds of behavior you'll be seeing. She isn't doing this on purpose and she isn't quiet aware of what's happened to her. And so are you Ace"**

Ace then looked at Tech.

"**Just a few moments ago you licked her ear"** he reminded, **"now that is also a sign of your subconscious acting up, according to what I feel… you like Lexi too don't you"**

"**Why wouldn't I?"** he sadly looked at Tech.

"**I thought so; you also wanted to hide how you felt from her cause you didn't know if she loved you too. But listen carefully Ace" **Tech started to get serious,** "now you're in the animal kingdom, and should anything happen to the both of you, you must make sure other males stay away from Lexi"**

Ace realized where this was going and nodded with determination.

"**In the animal world, females stay close to males for protection, so when Lexi starts to stick to you that's not her using you chief; she can't help it and she wouldn't be aware of why she's staying so close to you, so please don't use it against her"** Tech asked from the grey bunny.

"**Why would I ever" **Ace gently smiled at the sleeping Lexi safely snuggled next to him, and groomed her ears once again.

Tech felt a relieved soft smirk form at the seams, **"she really does love you Ace, and that's why out of all the males who live around her, she's always around you; not because you're also a bunny like her, but because she trusts you the most with her life. When she was still unconscious, I did some tests on her and found out that her personality is still the same, she is still Lexi. But instincts we usually label as animal instincts grew in her, actually the maternal instincts was the main one that increased. When she woke up, she was on my lab table and the lights bothered her eyes, I switched them off and tried to help her out of her dizziness. When she recognized me, she started to rub her head on my palm after I helped ease pain in her eyes by getting rid of the light. Now Anthro Lexi would've said thank you, and that's exactly what real bunny Lexi did. But when she remembered the accident, I saw the worry in her eyes when she wanted to jump off the table, I realized she was thinking of you, so I carried her closer to where you were so that she'll know your ok"** then the coyote smiled at the bunny, **"when she saw you, she tried to wake you up and you should've seen how worried she was. I told her you were gonna be ok and you just needed some sleep, and when she agreed and I carried her again, she wouldn't keep her eyes off you until we left the room."** The coyote chuckled, **"you also have certain animal instincts in you that would've grown stronger now, and that's protectiveness. What was the first thing you thought off after remembering the accident?"** Tech coolly asked the bunny, because he already knew the answer.

Ace realized Tech was right because the first thing he thought off was Lexi.

"**Exactly"** Tech smiled, **"you're still you Ace, and Lexi is still the same. You both don't have the minds of an animal, but you do have certain survival instincts that grew. So I'm not worried about certain 'accidents'"** he joked, **"happening between you and Lexi; bunnies from the outside, but loonatics inside."**

Ace blushed with surprise at what Tech implied, then gave him a frown as he tried to hide the pinkness in his face, **"funny. Real funny Tech"**

Tech laughed as he took in his boss's embarrassed frown, **"ok ok I'm just kiddin chief. Now goodnight you too, I've had a looooonnnggg day"**. He rubbed Aces' head, who still tried to frown, and headed to bed.

The grey bunny finally recovered from the blush and found the privacy to smile at the doe again, **"I'm never gonna let anythin happen to ya Lex. I love you" **

His gentle ways woke the beautiful creature who rested under his wings, **"mm… Ace…?"** her awakening sleepy emerald green eyes asked.

He heard her voice and looked at her with a loving gaze, **"I'm here"** he gently reassured her as he nuzzled his head softly onto hers.

She felt his warm fur and suddenly knew how safe she was with him. So happy to know he loves her, she couldn't wish to be any other place but with him now… here. "Is it ok if I stay here with you?" she asked.

"**Ya already are bunny"** he smirked, **"and I'd like it if it stayed dat way too".**

She happily smiled and they tenderly kissed nose to nose before Lexi lay on her side against Ace's body, and looked up at the face above her, "sweet dreams boss"

"**Sweet dreams Lex"** he smiled gently said before resting his head on his paws and mutually falling asleep with the doe by his side, safe with him in the basket where no other creature could lay a claw on her as long as he's here.

_**Thanks for waiting Bekah! :Hugs tightly!: **_

_**I hope you all liked this chap! Hopefully I'll also update on to really love you and all my others!**_

_**Just to let you know, I am also almost done with my lil surprise I have for you guys! And boy is it looong! I hope this chap was fluffy enough! I decided to use it and explain the main points you will see in the story ^^**_


	5. Chapter 5

**P5**

"**WAKE UP YOU TWOOOO!"** annoyingly yelled duck as he blew a can of loud horns and rattled bells around, scaring both bunnies out of their peaceful sleep, then bursting out with laughter!

Their little hearts beat so fast they thought it stopped! **"Duck are you trying to kill them!"** rushed in the worried coyote as he made sure the bunnies were ok.

"**Dat's not a too far off idea"** Ace grumpily shook his dizzy ears and said.

Tech glared at Duck, **"they have hearts the size of the tip of your pinky Duck! Scaring them like this'll give them a heart attack!" **

Surprised, Duck sheepishly smiled and gave out an embarrassed chuckle**… "oops"…** before running away.

The coyote shook his head, then turned to his little friends, **"you two ok?"** he asked, concerned.

Ace nodded but when he heard a females' voiced that shivered with hyperventilation, he quickly turned to Lexi, **"Lex!"** and hoped to her. The tiny doe was hidden behind her basket, scared and with little specks for pupils; when she heard Ace call her, she wanted to reply but her heart hurt so badly. He finally found her but hearing his way through, and was surprised when he saw her state. **"Lexi?"** he asked worried and immediately tried to calm her down. He felt her strong shivers, and with desperate efforts, tried to help her body stabilize again before something worse happens! **"Lexi it's ok"** he told her, **"please ya gotta calm down!"**

"**Ace my chest hurts"** she desperately told him as her body shivered.

That's what he was afraid off. Tech finally found them and knew immediately what was going on and what he had to do! **"Hold on Lex"** he said with determination as Ace made way, allowing his friend to carry the doe and soothingly rub on her back. Tech sat on the floor and calmly started to treat Lexi. The grey bunny hopefully watched and waited for his dear little friend to be ok. As Tech rubbed on her little furry peach back he gently spoke calming words to her **"shhh… there there, it's ok. That was just Duck being… well him."** The shivering little bunny looked up at the speaker and tried to take his words in, **"go on Lex, just breathe in, it'll all pass." **

Ace hopped onto Techs' knee and tenderly nuzzled the girl. **"dat's it bunny, take it easy. Try and breat deeply."** Tech felt a smile form on his face after what just happened, but he maintained trying to ease Lexi down… with the help of the grey bunny who loves the doe.

"**Why is this happening to me?"** she worryingly asked Ace, as Tech stroked her ears and back with his warm palms.

He kept on gently rubbing her head with his and then started to tenderly lick her head and ears; why he was doing this, he wasn't sure… but at the moment he felt this would help and it also aided him relieving his stress of something bad happening to her heart. He had a feeling this was another form of the animal instincts kicking in, and that animals usually do this to help the ones they care about. **"Lexi dese tings might happen to us, cause our hearts are now de size of our paws. So please just try and calm down". **But either way, all he was thinking about was how Lexi should be at ease now!

Lexi understood, nodded her head and tried to do as they said. Thankfully both the efforts of her male friends helped her heart leave the panic state she was going through and her breaths finally slowed down to a normal pace.

"**There"** Tech calmly smiled and said.

Ace looked at Lexi with a relieved smirk, **"nice woik bunny"**

She tiredly smiled and Tech gently placed her on her tummy, over the comfy pillow of the basket she never slept in.

Ace hoped to her and sat down by her side. **"Phew!"** Tech sighed with relief, **"now how about some breakfast for the both of you?"** he chuckled and asked.

The two tiny creature smiled and Tech walked away to get them something to eat.

As they waited, Lexi decided to ask Ace a question that's been scaring her now**… "Ace?"**

"**mm?"** he turned and smiled.

She hesitated to ask at first, but she felt she had to know. **"D…did I become w-weak…?"** she sadly asked.

Ace was slightly surprised by her question, but knowing Lexi, he knew it was only a matter of time before she asked. Ace faced her and gave her a modest smirk, **"Tech told me some stuff when ya slept last night. You and me are now real animals Lex, and so we gotta play by some new rules." **He started with a kind tone**, "you're not de only one who toined weaker den ya usually are, I did too"**

Lexi listened to what her leader was trying to say, but she felt she knew where this was going.

"**You're not weak Lex, I know ya and ya don't gotta prove it to anyone. It's de body we're bot in now, dat isn't really up to our skill standards. Dat and_**

"**I'm a female so that means I'm weaker than you"** she sadly continued and turned her head away, feeling an odd sense of shame, **"I got it Ace".**

Ace was slightly surprised by her actions; he could see that Lexi felt really hurt. Lexi is not like any other girl, and she praises herself for being able to do everything her male friend can do… _**dis is killin ya bunny**_, he sadly realized. Ace stood up and walked to her hidden face, **"Hey Lex"** he smiled and started, making the sad female sadly look at him. **"Look at ya, you're already beatin yourself up and it's only been two days"** he showed her a friendly smirk and said. Sure to some extent, she was right; but Ace never liked seeing her like this; and to him it's only a matter of time before this strong doe proves herself wrong. We're talking about Lexi bunny here and she's no easy girl to quickly give up… and out of all the guys, Ace was always the one who had not most, but all his faith in her. Who could forget when the leader of the loonatics left the faith of the planet in the hands of a joystick juggler? Or when he depended on her to help him find and rescue Tech and Duck from Sagittarius stomper and told her to lead Slam and Rev and find HQs' EMP to stop mastermind from controlling their base. Ace always had his bets on Lexi and without doubt or hesitation he would give her crucial and hard roles because he knew she wouldn't let him down. **"Don't be so hard on yourself, just tink of dis as a vacation"** he joked.

Lexi sighed and looked down again, his jokes were always fun… but she wasn't in the mood… and Ace then realized that. **"Millenniums of trying to prove girls are as strong as boys… but this"** she sadly noted… **"this is just pathetic"**

Aces' ears sympathetically dropped; he lay on his furry white tummy and leaned his head closer to hers as he tried to look away. **"Dis is bad luck Lexi" he modestly smiled and said,** **"and out of everybody I know, and not just goils," he clarified with a proud smile "you're de last one I'd ever classify as patetic"**

She sadly looked at him, still with the feel of shame and embarrassment… **"but how long are you gonna get stuck with me Ace. I know you'll always help me, but you shouldn't have to do that"**

Ace weirdly looked at the silly words coming out of her mouth. How can she be so… slow. He coolly smirked and let her continue…

She looked away again "You're a bunny now too you know chief" she sadly said… with formality… **"You already have to lead the team and it's not fair for you to worry about me, when you also need to be careful and_**

"**And she looks away yet again, and addresses Ace and her leader"** he mockingly noted as he smirked at her. Lexi looked at him a little confused and surprised. **"Alright stupid, here's where ya went wrong:"** he coolly smirked raising an eye brow. Lexi blinked at him twice feeling even more lost and surprised. Ace decided to leave the juicy fun fact till the end, and start with… **"Foist, dere's not much leadin I could do lookin like dis. Second, ya forgot dat you're not just my teammate; we're also friends encase ya haven't noticed!"** he chuckled. **"And last of all!"** he started and then…kissed Lexi as his eyes closed and eventually… so did the emeralds of the surprised little doe… the moment was sudden, it was fast… but it was beautifully powerful while it lasted. When they backed away, Ace coolly smirked at her **"scratch dat last tought, we're more den dat"** he winked.

Lexi shyly smiled and blushed as her timid green emeralds looked at the sly sapphires.

"**Got dat?"** he asked raising as eyebrow.

"**Ok"** she gently smiled and answered.

"**Here's some breakfast you two!"** walked in the morning Black and Green coyote, holding two saucers of warm chocolate mousse pie, under spongy doe and whipped cream! Ounce our two little hungry bunnies set sight on their breakfast, Tech chuckled when he saw their pupils shrink and a drool under each lip.

Ace looked at Lexi in slight shock, **"did he not have a pet as a kid?" **

Lexi, who was also shocked, shrugged, and when the saucers landed, they both looked at each other, shrugged with a smile and…

_***Squish!* **_

"**Hey!"** Tech laughed as he used his arm to shield away flying chocolate mousse after the two bunnies hopped into both their warm spongy pies!

_***lick lick, nom nom* **_

And our two bunny sized heroes turned their clean natural fur color into chocolate and vanilla! They made squishy sounds as they happily made their way across their breakfast. Well Ace was right with his guess; poor Tech never had a pet in his childhood. So basically for our three loonatics, this is a win-win situation; Tech got to fulfill his childhood dreams of having two cute little fluffy bunnies, and Ace and Lexi get to feel they're in bunny heaven with Tech taking care of them!

2 minutes and our stuffed bunnies lay in their saucers unable to move, and with a happy satisfied smile on their faces. They couldn't even finish their meal and so they just rested on whatever was left… making themselves even more dirtier. Tech shook his head and chuckled, **"alright you, we're gonna have to get you cleaned up",** he stood up and walked away, **"be right back".**

"**We should've let Otto do dis to us a loooong time ago" **said the grey, chocolate covered bunny.

"**m-hm"** implied the stuffed little peach bunny. She took in how dirty the both of them were and giggled, **"Were like two Easter chocolate bunnies Ace"**

He stood up and looked at himself, **"how are we gonna get dis off"** he chuckled.

"**I know how!"** volunteered the peach doe and hopped into Aces' saucer, and playfully started to lick him again.

"**Hahaha! Lex cut it out!"** he giggled and tried to back away.

"**Hold still Ace!"** she insisted as she tried to successfully pin him down.

He was too ticklish to runaway, and ended up doing as she said with; her laying on his chocolate fluffy chest. He squirmed and laughed on his dish and leftover chocolaty meal as she tried to clean his face and ears. **"Lexi!"** he gigged.

"**I said hold still"** the little doe insisted; even though Ace was laughing, she was very serious about getting the one she cares about clean. In the midst of the laughter, Ace was still able to tell this was her maternal instincts kicking in. **"Come on Ace"** she pouted, really worrying about getting the sticky chocolate off of him, **"hold still would ya, you're all sticky!"**

He stopped laughing and gently smirked at her, **"alright fine".** She smiled and started to lick his fluffy white fur on his chest, removing the dried chocolate mousse from them. She was still tickling him and so he couldn't help his snickers. **"Not de neck!"** he laughed and covered his neck with his head.

Lexi ignored his behavior and caringly placed her soft paws on his chest and licked the dry and annoying sticky chocolate. He couldn't help but hug the bunny on him, but that was only because he needed to hold down his laughter with something! Ace managed to stop laughing and secretly snicker as Lexi went on. The grey bunny adjusted to the ticklish feelings and when he calmed down, he interrupted Lexi by lovingly licking her nose. Yup it was time for his caring animalistic instincts to kick in for while. She looked at him as he smiled, **"you're doity too ya know" **he slyly smirked.

Lexi giggled and nuzzled her head onto his as he returned the favor. Ace gently hugged her close and brought his upper body up and her head closer to him as he caringly started to lick her head and ears clean off the sticky chocolate and whipped cream. Unlike Ace, she didn't squirm around and laugh, but she did lightly giggle. Ace hugged her closer and closed his eyes and he returned the loving favor she was trying to do for him a few moments ago; he was still on his back, and she was still held close to him as he rested her body on top on his.

Finally they heard something heavy placed next to them, both of them opened their eyes to see something that looked like a mini bath tub and shower. Tech chuckled at the cuteness of how he saw the way the loving animal like instincts made his friends tend to one another; and his chuckles made the bunnies look at him with wonder. **"Who wants to go first?"** he asked.

They looked at him with wonder and he shook his head and chuckled. He carried the bunny Ace was hugging making the grey bunny sit and gaze… feeling a pout after losing the cute little bunny he was hugging_**... but I was huggin her…**_

Lexi who was also slightly confused, looked back down at Ace_**… no hug?**_

Tech placed the wondering bunny in the mini bath tub and Ace hopped to it and stood up placing his paws on the edge of the mini tub. **"Looks like you're gonna take a shower"** he modestly smiled and shrugged.

"**Ok calm down Bunny"** Tech chuckled and told Ace, **"you'll have your turn after Lexi's squeaky clean"**. Then he smiled at Lexi and rubbed her cute little chocolaty head, **"ain't that right bunny?"** She giggled at his rubbing and smiled**. "I'll go get the special bunny shampoo I bought and be right back, until then…" **he started and turned the little taps of the tub, making nice warm water pour in, **"just relax, this thing even has built in turbulence like a Jacuzzi" **he chuckled.

Finally as the tub automatically turned off its tab after it was filled, Lexi felt goose bumps all over her furry little body; the water was very soothingly warm. **"Oooh this is nice"** she comfortably sank in and said.

Ace curiously placed his paw and felt the warm water **"yeah!"** he smiled and said.

"**Well then come on silly!"** she giggled and started to pull the surprised bunny in!

"**Whah! NO Lex_** _***Splash!***_

She giggled once he surfaced his head, still shocked, from the water. **"What's wrong, afraid of a little water?" **

He blushed **"Lexi** **we're showerin togeder!" **

"**Who cares Ace"** she giggled at her silly leader, **"we've been naked for almost 2 days and you never said anything about that!"** His blush reddened even more and he sank into the tub… **"Come on chief!"** she laughed, **"we're covered in so much fur you can't see anything, so stop worrying!" **

Finally Tech walked in and to his surprise! _**ACE IN THE TUB WITH LEXI!**_ **"Ace!"** he glared at the little grey bunny who sank his snout shamefully. Lexi looked back and laughed. **"In the tub are we? What did I tell you yesterday!"** the Coyote asked with disappointed and crossed his arms.

"**I didn't do it…"** Ace miserably blushed and said.

But, by the looks of how Lexi smiled and giggled, Tech was able to tell that this wasn't Aces' doing, but… **"Lexi!"** the K9 blushed and asked with shock.

She simply blushed and giggled, splashing some water at the foot of the Coyote and playfully covering her face with her cute little wet peach paws. _**Thihihi busted! Tihihihi!**_ She started to purposely act cute and look cute! What's going on!

Then Tech looked at Ace and shared the same worried look… **"Oh my… I think I might have miscalculated exactly how much animal instincts she might be going through…"** he rubbed his head and blushed at Ace.

"**Ya tink!"** Ace sarcastically stated as he blushed and worriedly looked at the Coyote.

… Bunnies are known for their… err… reproductive behavior. Turns out that because Lexi was out cold during the time their genetics were mutating and changing, her body and mind was affected more by the radiations from Ottos' machine. To put it in simpler words…

It's only a matter of time before our male loonatics find out exactly how of much of an 'animal' Bunny Lexis' become… or what she is she expecting off… her male partner…

_**GASP! Tininini XD naughty naughty Lexi! Tsk tsk tsk! Stay tuned for more and plz review! Hope you liked it ;p and 'WHATCH OUT ACE!' poor Ace looolz! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey! ok before you read this chapter, I suggest you re-read chap 1 because I added a few changes (tell me if you noticed them) … Enjoy ;) **_

The little bunny snuggled closer to the nervous bunny as he blushed and tried to back away into the tub. Tech panicked! What was he supposed to do? That's his second in command acting like its spring ten times more! Accepting the truth was awkward for both males but finally Tech fought his blushing and quickly pulled the scared grey bunny right before Lexi could get comfy in the tub! "Lexi no! Bad bunny!" was all the nervous coyote could manage to almost seriously say.

At first Lexi innocently kept smiling at the males, but Techs' repetitive "naughty Lexi! Bad bunny!" alongside a disappointed frown, finally managed to get to her and she sadly looked at them… confused. What had she done?

When Ace took in her saddened state he stopped Tech, "Aw don't be so hard on her Tech, it's not like she knows what's goin on"

Lexi sadly looked into the water and the two males saw tear drops falling. The doe really did not know what had changed their mood and why Tech (who was petting her before) was now scolding her and frowning. Due to how much affected Lexis' mind is by the changing beam, some things like what she was doing didn't really seem off or strange to her. She just wanted to be closer to the male she loves, who loves and cares for her back… so why was Tech yelling at her?

Tech sadly acknowledged her tears and sighed. She hurtfully hoped out of the tub and hid behind it to stop them from seeing her cry. Both the bunnies still had sticky chocolate all over them and the wet feeling just made it uncomfortable. "Put me down Tech" sadly said Ace and when he did; he approached Lexi with a friendly smile, "dere dere bunny, no tears. Tech didn't wanna make ya cry"

The sad bunny looked at Ace with a pout and tears, but he kept a calm smile for her. She glanced at the Coyote who felt very guilty for making the little doe cry. "I'm sorry Lexi. Please don't be sad" he then put on a kind smile and gestured to the little tub, "here, why don't you and chief hop in here again, and I'll wash the chocolate off of you two. I bet it's really uncomfortable feeling all sticky like that"

Lexi shyly looked at Tech to make sure he still wasn't mad at her, then at Ace who knew what she thinking. "Don't worry Lexi, he's not mad. But dere's someting we gotta tell ya ok?"

"Ok" she finally said before making a little splash when she hoped in and Ace followed. The little doe shook the water off shyly and glanced as the two males found something adorably funny from what they just saw.

"Ok" Tech started and squirted a little light purple shampoo solution into his green palms and started by rubbing those palms into the wet blond haired head of their cute tiny culprit. Foam started to form on her, but after seeing Tech mad, she maintained silent and timid… just encase she does something to make her patter scold her again.

Ace observed with a calm smile as his little friend got rid of the pesky sticky chocolate, and he also noticed her quietness and submission to Techs' innocently rubbing palms on her tiny fury wet head. He gave a gentle smirk and interpreted this situation as bunny Lexis' way of saying 'sorry but I like you better happy' to Tech.

The Coyote also wasn't oblivious to her behavior and decided to lighten her up with a friendly tickle into her neck…

"tihihihi!" giggled the un expecting doe as her head tilted to shield her vulnerable spot.

A few tickles did the trick and Lexi happily grinned at the Coyote; now sure he wasn't mad anymore. Ace, who found the moment quite amusing, decided to join in and tickle the un expecting doe into her neck with his snout. She squealed before laughing and tried to push away.

Of course…

The grey bunny was still dirty and chocolate filled.

"Ace!" scolded Tech with a frown that shocked the 'guilty in grey'. "Look at what you did! You got Lexi all dirty again and I just bathed her!"

"Uh-oh you're in trouble!" laughed Lexi at Ace who *gulped* at the sight of the Coyote.

"I think it's time you take your bath bow chief".

"No way!" rebelled the grey bunny before trying to make a hop for it! Tech quickly held him back "whaah!" with soapy palms and rubbed the stubborn bunny as he crossed his paws and frowned like a little boy.

In the end of course… the coyote got his way, leaving a happy squeaky clean doe; and a stubbornly upset squeaky clean buck (male bunny/rabbit).

~ one hour later…~

And Ace was randomly cruising HQ with his hops. Rev called Lexi in for some reason and so he had some free time to just act 'rabbity'. He nibbled on a few carrots now and then and now all he felt like doing was just chill. Until a painful feeling in the bunny started to arise… simultaneously he feared he knew what this meant and what was happening to him…

~ After another hour of playing and hopping around ~

Lexi looked for her bunny leader excitedly and started to call out his name. She hopped all around HQ with a pretty pink bow tied around her tiny neck from the top; Rev had gotten her that as a token of apology for unknowingly going with Ducks' plan to put her and Ace in a cage. The bow was a beautiful shade of bubble gum baby pink and was much too large for the Lexis' body; it was securely tied in a comfortable way, while still giving the impression it was loose and on the verge of slipping off. She really loved this new accessory and wanted to show Ace, the same way she always did when she got something new; Ace would always be the first person in her head to show her new things too. This time however, Lexi felt very pretty in that large bow and wanted to ask Ace his opinion.

She cared so much for what he thought of so many things; sure not many folks in love feel that way… but she did. To her, it was another way she could communicate with him; asks question for him to answer her… directing his words to her. Once upon a time as a fighter here in HQ, she thought there was no way someone like him could actually have intimate feelings for a girl like her. Even before they got powers he learned how to live it the hard way, accepting to get beat up for a living while what was she doing? Cheerleading?

… and she couldn't even do that…

Such memory made the doe stop in slight shame and pause… what was doing with him? She doesn't deserve a bunny like him. He did something with his life, sure it was what he wanted but at least he sacrificed for a living.

_Why would he ever want to be with me.._.? She sadly thought… almost forgetting that he already is with her…

She lightly gasped as she recollected their first kiss; how he risked getting trapped himself in a cage just to set her free. _Cause he just does! He does love me for who I am and out of everybody in here, he knows more than anyone about me!_ And that was all she needed to continue her search for him, to know that what she wanted to show him was not something he'll find stupid or uninteresting. … to know it's safe to communicate with him.

After almost 15 minutes of searching, Lexi was about to lose hope and wonder with worry where her lover is… but suddenly faint sound of shivers and light cringes of pain, guided the doe to where Ace was. "A-Ace?" she cautiously asked as she approached the darkened area under a commode next to his bed.

But the closer she got the shivering grey bunny curled into himself in the dark, the more worried she felt. But Lexi finally managed the courage to hope towards him and to her fear; he cringed his face in pain and shivered, not even realizing she was there.

The little doe nudge his hidden head "Ace what's wrong? What happened" and it was only when she did that, that he lifted his head in slight pain and was surprised to see her here. He took in her worried expression but knew that if he told her what was happening… it would break his heart.

He knew… something in him let him know why this was happening. Something he wanted to keep a secret…

_Come on ya gotta tell her_, he thought as he tried to withhold the inner pain. Her face was very scared and she started to lick his face tenderly, thinking this would help ease off whatever pain he was feeling.

"Ace please tell me what happened!" she begged.

_It's not like you were gonna keep it a secret from her… now dat ya know she loves ya too… it aint fair for her…_

"I'm gonna go get Tech!" she expressed with scared tears in her eyes. Lexi hopped away with desperate speed in search for the one only in this base who will be able to know what is causing so much pain for her leader.

The first tears ran across the edge of his lower eyelid before imposing their way down his cheeks as he laid there on the floor; pain forcing him to curl into himself. It wasn't just the physical pain running through his changing body… but what he thought was coming.

Lexi hopped with speed and finally managed to find what she realized now was her savior many times. The one who feeds them, pats them… keeps Duck away from them. What was going on with her? Her way of thinking has changed and yet all she could think about was getting Tech to see what's up with Ace.

"H-hey!" greeted the coyote as he knelt down and stroked back her ears. "Rev told me about that new ribbon he got ya, I think it looks very pretty on you Lexi" many who do not know the loonatics might think Techs' actions are a sign or hint of possible love… but after realizing how much of an 'animal' Lexi sees herself now, and how much the changing beam Otto shot at them affected her, he decided to play along and avoid any shock for her. He advised the rest to do the same and avoid confusing the doe who now is in a state of believing she is actually a cute little fluffy bunny; leaving it up to Ace who transformed like her, to explain in any way he deemed safe and effective to her, her state.

Lexi shook his palms off and pulled on his finger with her mouth; her bite was very weak and so it didn't cause Tech any pain…but he took in fear in her eyes and she tried to pull him along. "What's wrong bunny? Are you ok?"

She let go of his finger and desperately tried to get to him "Tech please come! Aces' in trouble I need your help!"

But alas, she could not be understood. "Tech-I-think-she-wants-us-to-follow-her" Rev proposed with concern.

Tech nodded and stood up, "Ok Lex, we'll follow. Just lead the way".

The bunny quickly nodded and hopped their way towards the bunny cringing in pain under the commode next to hi own bed. Shocked after seeing their leader in this state, b-but he was fine an hour ago! Tech carefully picked Ace up and laid the bunny on the medical bed in his Lab. With a clean syringe he collected a descent blood sample from the shivering bunny and along with the others, he examined it.

Meanwhile Lexi hopped onto the bed and gazed deep into Aces' pain filled Sapphire Blue eyes. The hurt forced her leader to keep his eyes shut, so Lexi got closer and tenderly licked his head and face; trying to ease of the pain. When he felt her presence again, he forced his eyes open and she saw his tears, "sorry Lex" he tried to smile and say.

"Ace please tell me what's going on" she gently asked as she kept her closeness to him, "you can tell me I know you know what's going on Ace. Please tell me, we can help"

He showed her a weak smirk from between his shivers, "don't worry bunny, I'm fine"

Finally the results came out and as the Coyote read through his face went blank with surprise and confusion. "It can't be…"

His tone scared Lexi who looked back at them with worry "what?"

Ace tried to smile and guided her face at him with his paws, "I promise I was gonna tell ya Lex" he fought through his shivers and said. "I just didn't really see dat kiss commin"

His effort to joke didn't really work… "What's happening to you Ace, you're scaring me! Please tell me!"

He nodded from within his shivering "Whatever Tech read is true Lex, but don't worry it's just my genes actin up cause of de beam Otto shot at us last night. It's scary Lex, I can feel it."

"Your genes" she asked frightened and confused, "w-what do you mean?"

His smile faded because his hurting heart couldn't fight off the pain and shivers due to its weakened state… feeling it might lose its' first love. The physical pain, he only slightly managed to numb with a smile, came back and forced him to grit his teeth and hold it in.

His state worried Lexi again and she immediately tended to him lovingly and licked his head. His tears… it was then she knew what she wants him to tell her was something Tech just found out and was about to inform all of them… something Ace didn't want them to know… and she got the feeling he knew the secret was bound to be broken and that was what broke her leaders' heart.

"Tech-Tech-what's wrong?" asked Rev.

The birds' question pulled Tech back into reality making him shake it off and immediately ill another syringe with a solution with which he injected into the body of the grey rabbit.

The other three loonatics watched in shock as the Coyote talked to himself and mixed up solution as he calculated formulas and percentages. "Now all we can do is numb his phenotypic genes that are fighting against allowing his genotypic genes to show. There isn't anything I can do to alter his transformation process or outcome, but we can minimize his pain and speed up the process by semi tranquilizing the enzyme fighting his DNA mutation"

Rev, Slam and Duck were lost, confused, worried and therefore thought it best not to interfere since they obviously don't know what's going on.

After the injection, Aces' body started to gradually calm down leaving its owner exhausted and unable to move. Lexi resumed her licking knowing her dear friend was still deeply scared of telling her what's been going on.

"W-we should leave chief alone" Tech advised and carried Lexi away from where she was… close to him.

The grey bunny couldn't move his head to watch her go… but he felt this wasn't going to be the last time he sees her leave. He couldn't stop his tears that slid down from his tired face; but the drugs prevented any other movement from him.

…

She didn't want to leave him.

"No!" Lexi struggled from between Techs' careful hold. "Ace!"

Tech was surprised. Ace heard his name, but the drugs prevented him from turning his head to watch. He was shocked, surprised and in complete disbelief that she would be coming back!

She squirmed around before managing to let loose and hope back onto the medical bed where Ace had no choice but to lay there. He was forced to sleep on his side and wait as his body started to change, but he gazed at the doe with confusion and surprised… not being able to help his tears sliding down. "I'm here Ace" she tenderly said as she licked his tears away, "don't be afraid, I'll always be here no matter what's happening around us. I'm here" she looked deep into his tear filled eyes, "please don't be afraid of telling me what's happening Ace" she caringly smiled, "If you still don't know how much I love you, then let me clarify"… and she gently kissed him on his lips as he closed his eyes and one tear slid down.

_I love you too Lexi._

When they parted, Ace looked at her with sorrow "I hope ya believe me… I love you too Lexi"

She lovingly smiled for him to continue.

After leaving the room, the others watched the bunnies from the outside. "Can you tell us what's going on already Tech!" Duck pleaded, "What's happening to Ace? ! What did that machine say? !"

Tech gazed at the bunnies a few moments, feeling the need to do so before answering. After that he looked at his friends with a comforting smile he put on… "you wouldn't believe me if I tell you. Chief…" he looked back at the laying grey bunny and smiled, "he isn't just an ordinary bunny guys…" he faced his friends again… "Ace was born a hybrid."

They passed with shock, disbelief and confusion… Hybrid? Their eyes widened and their brains riddld around trying to make sense of what Tech said. "A Hybrid?" Duck asked, still in shock.

"Y-ya-m-m-mean-like-those-odotie_ 

"No" Tech chuckled, "not that kind of hybrid". He pulled ut the piece of paper the came out of his machine and studied it again, "it'll take a while for me to explain exactly what's happening guys; but according to this, one of Aces' parents was a bunny and the other a Hare." He smiled at his lost friends, "bunnies, or should I say rabbits, aren't the same as Hares for one, Hares are larger in size, have longer ears and limbs and are much stronger and faster than rabbits. In the anthro world, they don't seem that different physically but their capabilities and strength aren't the same; but in the animal world their physical differences actually do show. No wonder Ace was strong even before the comet hit, even though physically he isn't really bigger or taller than Lexi by that much, he still has the strength of a Hare." Tech looked back at his dear leader who sat there and felt the changing's of his own body, "Ottos' beam turned Ace into a real bunny, meaning now his body's forced to change and fit the appearance of 50% of his genes… a hare"

_**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! =D! SHOCKING AIN'T IT! **_


	7. Chapter 7

The poor bunny gritted on his teeth before Lexi witnessed with sheer fear as her boyfriends' body turned into a large mutating DNA form. "Ace!" she cried out, but he couldn't reply.

"Tech-look!" Rev yelled out with worry and directed all te other loonatics to look at their mutating leader!

The coyote suddenly realized the horror his female teammate might be going through and rushed to get her out of there! "Oh no Lex!"

The doors quickly opened and he ran to her, snatching her from her table! "No Ace!" tears ran down her face! She tried to fight off the grip Tech had on her but he wouldn't let her witness this.

"Lexi NO!" he worryingly demanded.

Flashing did Ace's mutating body change. Switching to and fro, revealing his body as it changes, and then switching to the rotating DNA. Her heart started to pound against her chest with fear and this time not even the drugs Tech gave the poor bunny could help back the pain off. The spectacle forced Tech to pause and watch so then Lexi was forced to do that too… "Ace…" he tearful eyes hoped before…

The glowing stopped; the rotating DNA revealed… what used to be a bunny… now turned a hare… that collapsed in front of the eyes of his teammates, his best friends, his family… and the bunny he loves…

"Ace!" she cried out with fear and managed to kick her way out of the Coyotes' hold; Tech was still shocked at what he saw, he couldn't realize what Lexi just did.

She hopped onto a chair, then on the surface her lover laid, on his side; exhaustion had overwhelmed his whole body, eyelids and cheeks moist with salty tears. He heavily breathed at first hearing nothing but his pounding heart; but when he heard the caring but scared calls of the bunny, he was only able troll his eyes down and witness as she hurryingly reached him… crying and licking the wet tears off his face.

"L… Lexi…" he weakly tried to speak to her.

"Shhh!" she interrupted and tenderly kissed his forehead, "don't speak Ace, just rest", she stroked his fur with her paw, and stroked back his hair and ears. "If you thought telling me something like this would change in any way my feelings towards you Ace then you're wrong" she smiled as tears raced down her face and wetted her furry white chest. She slid under his arm and snuggled as close as she hoped she could; "no matter what you really are Ace, be it bunny or-or hare or whatever" she desperately tried to tell him, "I'll always love you because you're the sweetest guy I've ever met!"

His weak eyes filled with tears caused by the pain he just went through looked at her… "I l-lov_"

"Shh" she interrupted and placed her paw gently on his mouth, "I know Ace, you don't have to tell me, I know." So he willingly rested and just gazed at her tiredly, "I want you to close your eyes and sleep and I promise when you wake up you'll see right here where I am" she smiled with happy truthful tears in her eyes, "I'll be right here Ace and I'm never going to stay away for you because I love you from all my heart". Then she locked lips with his and even though he didn't really see that coming at this precise moment, her sweet touch helped his eyes close and thank God this angel loved him so deeply the same way he does her.

After their faces only slightly backed away Ace finally smiled for her and she felt the need to stroke his cheeks and ears with a soft smile; now with Aces' new transformation, her doe-bunny body was much smaller than her lovers'. The body of a Hare is much fit and larger, with longer limbs and ears; whilst the body of a female bunny is smaller in comparison to a Hare, and is rounder and more compact in shape and size. Also, bunnies are much more 'fluffier' than hares… "sweet dreams my only Hare" she beautifully smiled and gazed into his eyes as he did the same, and when she closed in to kiss him once more, he closed his eyes calmly and then snuggled her closer into his warm fur, even though he was very weak at the moment. "And now I want you to keep that paw over me and hold me as close as you can, cause I'm not going anywhere"

He smiled saying 'thank you' from his heart as his sapphire blue eyes glittered at her, and did as he was told… holding her as safely close as possible against his chest; she placed her paws on his shoulders and nestled her head into his neck, allowing him to nuzzle his head onto hers and full asleep together.

By now Ace was able to gain some strength back to hold her as securely as she's always dreamed to be in his arms; she finally felt the strength she recognized in this male and the doe willingly gave into his embrace… "I-I love you…" she timidly told him at the presence of the power she's always known now was in his limbs; her heart pounding to a degree that Ace could feel it.

"I belong to ya Lex" he lovingly smirked at his little doe, "and I feel wit what you're heart's feelin… I love ya"

The Hare who, only a few moments ago, couldn't find the energy to speak, was now the one surrounding the doe who tended to him, strongly into his protective hold. Now Lexi felt she was the one who's been needing the healing until he came to her… his strength was returning now and her body surrendered to a feeling she's been longing to have since the day she knew she was in love with her leader… a love to her she thought she didn't deserve and a love that also to this doe, seemed impossible to be in its presence. This boy had captured her heart a long time ago and there is no way she could ever be free now… but being in his arms as his body finally transformed into what it truly should be in his animal form… she's captured in his arms and she doesn't want him to let go… she doesn't ever want to be free from his hearts' strong grip on hers.

"Close your eyes" she tenderly whispered with an angelic smile; and Ace did so. She kissed his forehead and did the same; both sleeping for about 2 hours in each others' arms.

The rest of the team finally calmed down and left the two bunnies to their peaceful sleep, but Tech held a soft pistachio green blankie in his hands that was large enough to cover both the bunnies' bodies comfortably; he warmly landed the blanket over their already warm bodies and stroked their heads with a caring smile, "sweet dreams you too", and then he proudly gazed at his sleeping female teammate and whipped her soft wet cheeks with his thumb, "you did good Lexi". Touched by how strong her love is for his dear leader, Tech couldn't help but adore Lexi and respect her for actually meaning what she said when they probably told each other they cared about the other; and when he saw how heartbroken Ace was during his second mutation, he also respected and knew that his leader was truly honest about his confession to Lexi as well… the fear in his tears that spoke to Tech about how worried Ace was from the idea of loosing Lexi. If ace didn't care about the doe, he wouldn't have cried at the idea of him being a hybrid since he could… well… have physical relationships with her without making her pregnant.

What you ask?

Yes. Tech left something from his teammates; something he knew Ace would want to keep on the low. Hybrids are… sterile.

Be it animal or anthro, male and female hybrids cannot reproduce offspring. So when Tech saw the tears in his leaders' eyes, he knew Ace didn't just want the physical part of being with Lexi… he loved her.

Tech felt his heart break too before he saw how Lexi fought to be by her leaders' side no matter what; because he sympathized with what Ace was going through in his heart. Losing the girl he loved because he isn't able to give her children and thus a family… something many if not all female wish to if you want 'accomplish' in their lives.

Well Lexi still never got to hear what Tech told the others about Ace, since she was with Ace during the lecture; but he isn't worried now. Something in the faith he has in his female friend told him that even when she finds out exactly why did her lover shed tears, her love is going to dominate over any 'inconvenience' other girls would flee from.

At his touch to her cheeks Lexi unconsciously started to rub her eyes with her paw, and her movements woke Ace up. As his eyes tiredly fluttered before opening, he saw the black and green figure and sadly, his ears dropped down with guilt; he never wanted to keep secrets from his team, especially since he's the leader and they depend on him for guidance.

"It's ok chief, I understand" said Tech, stocking Aces' head. "I know why you kept this a secret from us", he smiled friendlily.

Ace showed him a smile of appreciation, but then the doe rubbed her eyes once again. When Ace looked to see why, he noticed there was a dust ball over her closed eyelids, and that caused the irritation in her eyes. He carefully liked her eyelids, got a hold of the ball, then whipped in out of his snout with his own paw; leaving Lexi to return back to her dream land.

"Sleep well chief" Tech smiled and said before leaving the two bunnies alone and leaving the medical room.

Ace gazed at Lexi as she slept in his arms, _I'm lucky cause you love me Lexi, and I'm sorry for keepin dis from ya… I promise I'll make it up to ya._ After that he started to tenderly lick her ears… _if anytin would happen to you I'd die Lexi._

At his careful touch she gracefully started to wake up and when she saw her dear sweet leader feeling much better, she angelically smiled and placed her pay softly on his heart. "See Ace?" she beautifully spoke out, "I'm still here and… I think I know why you're scared of telling me you're a hybrid"

Ace went slightly shocked for a few moments, and that made her giggle, "It's ok chief, I'm kinda the bio wiz. You're afraid of telling me the truth cause you think I'll leave you when I find out I won't be able to have babies with you"

Aces' eyes only slightly glittered and he sadly blinked and looked down, "I'm sorry I kept dis from you"

Lexi softly smiled and lifted his head up with a slow tender kiss on his lips, which even though this wasn't their first kiss anymore… he still felt helpless to her touch. "It's only natural for me to understand why you kept this from all of us… especially me" she comfortingly smiled. "Any other guy would use this to his advantage… you could've… slept with me so many times without having to care about any accident that might force you to stick to only me your whole life Ace"

Ace felt shocked by what she said and immediately wanted to clarify his true feelings for her, "Lexi I'd neve_

"I know" she placed her paw gently on his lips before he could go any further. "Cause you could've so easily tried to do that… but you didn't" she beautifully smiled at him as she freed his lips. "You didn't want to hurt me Ace, I know"

Then she nuzzled her head into his, "please don't feel guilty. I would never leave a boy like you and I'd never want to hurt you or see you sad". Finally he smiled and willingly started to nuzzle his head with hers. She gazed into his eyes with a smile he believed to be that of an angels', so he tenderly smiled for her and did the same… "I'm in love with you Ace. I've felt this way for a long time and I can't believe you feel the same way too. Hare, bunny or both, I don't care… cause all I see holding me is the brave, kind, funny, smart boy I've known all along and nothing could talk me into leaving your arms; when I've never felt this safe my whole life."

His eyes glittered and he hugged her strongly but gently in his arms, "I love you Lexi… I love you so much." And his eyes allowed only a few more tears to slide down…

~Flashback in Aces' head~

Otto threw them into two separate containers that sealed shut, trapping both injured and weak bunnies inside. **"Now to turn you into what you really are! A delicacy back at my home planet you rats!"**

~Flashback ended~

His eyes opened with fear until he her hugged Lexi into his protectvly as his eyes shut tight, "I'll never let you down Lex. I'm never gona let anytin hoity a again" he confessed when… his heart warned him of something horrible soon to come.

Something he couldn't help but feel it true.

His instincts… something in him told him Lexis' future is at risk, but he couldn't exactly understand his fear or translate it to anything other than protectiveness.

"You never did" she hugged him back warmly as her warm safe breath surfaced his neck; she could sense a certain fear Ace felt for her at the moment… "and you never will" .

_**Please forgive me for taking so long and for uploading a short chapter! But to be honest, the info I just conveyed here, kinda deserve certain exclusiveness and I'll get back to the action in the next chapter! **_

_**Please review… and I only got 2 reviews for the new chap in miss acmetropolis ='( **_


	8. Chapter 8

Aces' eyes started to slowly open when the sun lit through the windows of Techs' medical room; and when the hare finally managed to grasp his surroundings. In his arms, he felt a small furry warm body breath against his chest; he looked down and saw Lexi cuddled close to him. The morning was slightly chilly, Tech must've forgotten to cover them up; true it was cold but their bodies were warm enough for them to sleep comfortably as long as they stayed together. The little doe squirmed a little, and stretched out her limbs (yawning as well) before hiding her face into her paws.

"Dis is just adorable" he softly chuckled and said. Then Ace couldn't help just how cute the little doe was; he groomed her ears tenderly and it woke her up.

"mmm" she smiled and said as she slowly woke up, "I don't remember asking for a morning shower"

Ace smiled and stood up carefully not to cause any stumbling from her behalf since she was sleeping in his arms, "breakfast?"

"Mmm I'll catch up" she playfully said as she stretched around and lay on her furry back.

"Yeah right" he smirked before gently collecting some fur and skin at the bac of her neck, into his mouth, and lifting her off the floor.

"Hey Ace!" she said with complete surprise and shock. Finally the situation seemed funny to her and she laughed with surprise "put me down!"

"Not a chance" he smirked, still lifting her with his mouth, "at dis rate, you'll never wake up!"

She giggled then childishly "you think you can carry me without dropping me?"

He slyly smirkd down at the doe he was lifting, and raised an eyebrow "I'll try"

"No Ace if I fall while you're hopping, it's really gonna hurt!" she laughed.

"Den don't squoim and I won't drop ya" he chuckled before speedily hopping out the room.

"Whoooo!" yelled out the excited tiny doe, making Ace happier every hop he took. He carried her into the kitchen where he gently placed her on her feet and watched as rolled around laughing.

"I'm guessin ya had fun" Ace calmly chuckled.

"That was amazing!" said doe as a reply when she turned on her back and playfully tapped the fur on his chest, "we have to do this again! Please please oh please?"

He laughed, "ok ok calm down bunny, we'll do it again anoder time"

"Yes!" she rolled her on her tummy then hopped on his back, "I have my own hare who's gonna give me piggy back rides!"

"Dat's bunny" he smirked as she adjusted her seat on his back.

"Piggy" she giggled.

"Bunny"

"You're my piggy/hare back ride!"

"Dat's it!" he smirked and hopped super fast; fast enough to excite her and make her laugh, but not fast enough to make her fall.

As they played around for five minutes, Tech walked in with a soft smile when he saw what he saw. Ace hopping ahead of her and waiting for to catch up and play tag, only to have her miss every time she tried to pounce on him. To sum it up, to Tech, it looked like his leader and second in command were finally having some time to spend together, not saving the world. He walked past them, when they didn't notice him, and started making his two bunny friends some breakfast to start their day off. Meanwhile, Ace beat Lexi to the sofa and amusingly waited for to try and do the same for asking for his help.

"Ace help!" she begged, "I can't climb it!"

He chuckled and pulled her up by her neck fur, gently placing her on the sofa next to him.

"This isn't fair" she mumbled frowning at herself, "I can't do anything with these stubby legs!"

"Relax" he smiled at her and said, laying on his tummy and crossing both his paws on each other "ya hop poifectly fine for a bunny, don't compare yourself t'me Lex, I'm a hybrid"

He managed to swipe a smile onto her face; Lexi giggled and slid onto his paws, placing her body centimeters away from his chin. She held his face with her furry paws and playfully kissed him on his furry cheek, "Mwa!" Her touch tickled him and made him expel a few light giggles. "Aren't I the cutest thing that ever sat on your paws?"

Ace enjoyed the petite does' humor and her furriness tickled him and managed to make him giggle a little. Incidentally Tech sat on the sofa next to them, and only when he did, did they realize his presence. The way the sofa slightly moved when the coyote sat down, made the hare and the bunny on his paws curiously look at what made this new movement.

"Hey it's Tech!" exclaimed the little doe, while Ace simply smiled at the scientist.

"I'm guessin you two are enjoying yourselves" Tech relaxed his back on the sofa and spread his arm on the sofas' top.

Lexi smiled at Tech then nuzzled her head under the blushing hares' chin, to prove the coyotes' point. In turn her action tickled Ace who shyly giggled as she nestled her head into his neck. Ace recovered from his ticklish giggled and lovingly admired his doe before he groomed her cheek and ears.

Tech calmly smiled, "looks like Lexi isn't the only one who's got her hormones affected by the laser; do I have to worry about you too?"

Ace returned the same calm smile looked at Lexi who quizzically smiled at him, "hormones? What's Tech talking about?"

"Guess it's not just you Lexi" started Ace with a funny smile at himself, "two days ago, Tech told me sometin bout how de laser might've affected your hormones to a degree where you started actin kinda bunny like"

"I did?" Lexi asked innocently confused.

"M-hmm, ya might not remember much but I guess it's happenin to me too"

After understanding what Ace meant by 'bunny like' she sadly looked down and got oof of his paws, looking away in embarrassed guilt and shame.

Both males noticed her behavior, "Lexi?" Ace asked, a little saddened by her change of state.

She didn't look at him, but she hopped away from both males, towards a more secluded part of the sofa, lay on her tummy and nestled her sad face into her paws like a sad puppy.

Ace looked at Tech, who returned the same confused frown, then caringly hopped to Lexi. Hie got his face close enough to almost face he could touch her hidden nose, "was it sometin I said?" he sadly asked.

She looked at him with a hurt filled frown and scared tears in her eyes, "Why didn't you tell me this"

Ace understood why she was hurt, and forgot the fact that he saw this coming before the moment he worried about telling her this. He sat down on his tummy, facing her, and half smiled, "well I wasn't plannin on keepin dis from ya" he said.

"But you only decided to say something when Tech brought it up" she narrowed her eyes that felt they were betrayed, at him.

From the other end of the sofa, Tech waited and watched with concern, hopping nothing was wrong with Lexi that would jeopardize the bond between his leader and her; but he knew all he could do now was wait and see.

He sensed hostility from her, but he understood why and exactly what Lexi was meaning. Any girl would start thinking boys might take advantage of their situation like this… sexually. But Ace really did forget, and still with that in mind, he wasn't planning on retaliating back on the hurt she was making him feel… she did need explanation and he knew that very well. Ace tilted his head slightly and half smiled with caring understanding, "I found out de night before yesterday when you were asleep, and I was plannin on tellin ya but we all got caught up wit me toinin into dis dat I forgot" he knew explaining things to Lexi would solve the problem, there was no need to act hurt when he understood and respected her questioning of his actions.

Her eyes widened slightly for a moment there when she thought about what he said and desperately hoped she didn't hurt her dear leader after the way she treated now… how could she have forgotten what Ace went through the other night. She crawled closer and nuzzled her head with his, her eye guilty closed with sorrow, "I'm sorry Ace, I jumped into conclusions and forgot last night"

In contrast with her saddened expression, he simply welcomed her nuzzle with a truly happy but calm smile; understanding why she became slightly hostile for a moment there and also why she felt guilty now. "Hey don't worry bout it bunny", and when he said that, they parted with a kind smile on both their furry faces, "guess I'm bein affected by de whole hormone ting anyway" he shrugged.

Meanwhile, Tech realized Lexi was seemingly happy again and so he decided to beat the bunnies to the kitchen and line up some veggies in a dish on the floor for them to pick and eat.

The doe giggled before cutely kissing Aces' nose, "I love you Ace"

This moment was a great opportunity for Ace to be the sly bunny Lexi loved to begin with… he raised an eyebrow and cunningly smirked, "right back at ya". He surprised the tiny bunny by pinning under him and standing right on top of her; inevitably she looked at him a little shocked but then grasped his humor and cutely laughed as pink blush spread on her face.

He adored her laughs which makes sense since the cheery sound she made drove him to intimately caress her neck with sweet soft kisses.

"Ace stop that tickles!" she giggled and submitted to his caring romance.

He did what she asked of him, and caringly looked at his love with those dark but warm Sapphire blue irises; "tomato or a Carrot?"

"Mmm…" she started to think and play with the tuft of white fur on his chest. After making up her mind, she looked at him with her innocent playful green eyes, "Carrot?"

He smirked before surfacing a ender kiss onto her soft forehead; and after they parted he smiled, "you got it". After showing her a little more of the feelings he has for her, Ace hopped off of the couch and towards the kitchen. His modest confidence, which Lexi surrendered her heart to a long time ago, made the doe roll onto her tummy and watch him go; feeling her heart beat heavily against her furry chest.

"I love you Ace bunny" she softly said; with a smile so beautiful and angelic that Ace would've hated the fact that he missed it.

SO while Ace was busy choosing a good sweet Carrot to give his girlfriend, Lexi felt a little thirsty and figured she could hop to Techs' room, get a sip of water from their water bowl and quickly hop back before her boyfriends gets back. \

And so that was what she did…

Her little bunny feet managed to get her to Techs' room in a descent amount of time. The room was dark, but only because it was the environmentally friendly thing for Tech to o when leaving his room by closing the lights… and anyways, it wasn't like that frightened her. Everything in it was in a color almost ten times darker than its' true color. But all that wasn't even going through her mind since she was thinking about drinking and hopping back in time to make sure Ace didn't miss her. all in all the boy she loved managed to leave her happy… something he appreciated he managed to do to the girl he loved.

"Now where was that water bowl…" she asked herself, looking around Techs' room, "water bowl… water bowl…" but then she managed to spot it, "Ah! There you are!"

She hopped towards the bowl that hid under Techs' bed commode and started to drink from it before… she heard a disturbingly hissy whisper…

"There she is…"

Her ears perked up and she lifted her head from the bowl; looking around a little… frightened but still cautious, "who-who's there?" she asked, looking around in a way without leaving her spot.

"Quickly! Before she gets away!"

With that heard, Lexi gasped and stiffened her guard up. What was after her! More worse… was it too late for her to make it out!

She could tell they knew she was onto them, but worse of all was that their whispers and hisses petrified her and clogged her thinking!

Back on the couch…Ace happily hopped back onto the furniture carrying, by their green roots, two sweet and juicy looking crispy orange carrots. "Dese sure smell tasty Lex, you'll love'm_ Lexi?" the hare found himself asking when he realized the bunny wasn't on the couch. "Huh" he concluded before beginning his search; he hopped to the other end of the couch calling her name, not yet worried but with wonder, "Lexi?" He looked around the room and before he could decide to hop back on the ground to look for his friend, his long sensitive ears picked up what he felt as a disturbing tune of hissing and whispers.

"What de" he asked with calm annoyance when his ears intercepted cruel plotting he was hearing… but his eyes shivered with terror when he realized on a bunny… "Lex!"

Ace hurriedly hopped of the couch and followed the hissing sounds, when not before long he started hearing the shivers in the voice of the girl he's never been any more deeply in love with. He got to Techs' room…

and heard her scream…

_**Ok Now I know this took long but I have a question dear readers:**_

_**Can you guess what creature/s was after Lexi? You have one guess and whoever gets the answer right is going to have a guest spot in this fanfic! So let me repeat the question:**_

_**Can you guess what kind of creature/s is after Lexi? **_

_**Give me your answer as a review and the right answer will be posted on the next chap. The winner/s have the option of giving descriptions of a character they might want to add as a guest in this fic ;P ENJOY! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**No one got the guess right =( no worries, I'll think of other things so that you guys could get a chance to have your OC in this fic ;P **_

_**P9 **_

The room was too dark and Ace couldn't see Lexi, even though his bunny vision should've enabled him to; so he quickly figured she was deeper inside and hopped after her. **"Lexi we are ya!"** he called out to her, with worry but the attackers sensed hostility from his tone.

"**Quickly! Carry her out of her before the male reaches us! Quickly!"** hurriedly whispered the attackers.

Ace heard what they said and knew he must find Lexi now before he'll lose her forever. She didn't utter a word and that made Ace fear she was unconscious and can't fight back. **"LEXI!"** he angrily called out again. The room started to make sense to him as his pupils adjusted… but to his terror he realized the danger his silent teammate was in after witnessing Techs' dark room… occupied by giant black sewer rats…

His heart went silent as it beat speedily against his chest; to anthros, Rats are merely an annoying nuisance… but to herbivore rodents…. Rats are the predators. The situation made him re-think their place in the food chain; he was a hybrid between a bunny and a hare, so when it comes to rats, sure he didn't have the claws and fangs necessary to fight back, but he was a still young in his age and also stronger and faster.

But I'm afraid the situation wasn't the same for a young female bunny doe…

Quickly his eyes furiously targeted the rats as they gathered around him, giving way for the others to flee with the female bunny in their grasp. Ace could see them carry his dear friend away towards the corridor; and as rage filled as he showed her was… he saw the scars on her body and that broke his heart. Breathing felt hard, to see her like that, but worst of all he was seeing them take her away to a fate he felt sick thinking about… **"Lex…"** he sadly thought as his dark eyes tried to pull her back… if only they could.

How was going to get to her in time? No weapons, and they had sharp teeth and claws… he wasn't even sure if he'd make through this but…

Not Lexi… he couldn't lose her…

Breaking his thoughts, came the wicked snickers of the alpha male rat as he made his way through his followers, "she'll be a nice treat"

Ace gave a slight gasp after hearing one of them speak. He looked at his predator facing him with a little uneasy fear in his offended eyes… but that just made his back arch and his fur stand as he later on, gave a growl.

"**Oh a little territorial are we?"** frowned the rat after not seeing the reaction he was used to from his prey… confusion, helplessness and fear. He did the same as Ace, preparing for a pounce, **"I'm used to the likes of you meals giving us some of your tremors and shivers"**

Ace felt a smirk coming when he realized he was dealing with real animals; meaning they were not used to seeing prey fight back… or even pun**. "and I'm used to seein de likes o'yous guys runnin in hamster wheels and chewin on saw dust. Meh, guess we're both disappointed"** his head defensively lowered, preparing to attack incase such move was needed.

The rat was very confused by this preys' reply… should he worry? This hare does seem to be strong and prepared…

"**What?"** smirked the cunning hybrid, **"**_**cat**_** got your tongue?"** he taunted.

The rats gasped and gossiped whispers to one another once the word 'cat' was uttered… but their alpha male had to stay focused and prove himself to his subordinates… especially since this preys' actually on to something. He growled, **"I'm afraid you'll be first on the menu"** then pounced towards Ace.

"**Oh?"** the hybrid teasingly asked as he swiftly hopped out of the way, landing on the ground with complete agility and turning to face his ridiculous attacker, **"never tought of myself as food, ya sure your stomach can handle dis happy meal?"** The rat went crashing onto the other rats; he angrily stood back up and leaped again and again… missing every chance he had with this prey.

The furious rat then couldn't take any more embarrassing defeats and furiously yelled at his subordinates **"What are you all pathetic cat litter looking at! Get him now!"** He frightened the rats, using this tactic to force them to fear and ignore his failures they just witnessed.

Ace quickly scanned his surroundings as the predators cautiously cornered him. He knew he could take them, but he also knew he couldn't. Sure this was adrenalin filling and amusing, likewise frightening but he knew he needed to do one thing and kept his mind focused on that one thing… he needs to get Lexi back before those other rats get too far.

But all he could do now is loose a few dozens of these annoying vermin… and as scary the situation he knew he was in now… it still seemed fun.

If only he could call his teammates! At least to save Lexi! ***Gasp!*** Ace realized bunnies can! Quickly a long high pitched screech came out of Ace as he closed his eyes tight and hoped the rats wouldn't use this time to their advantage and attack. Luckily for him, they lost their opportunity, being shocked.

His screech was heard by Tech who was the nearest to their location and he quickly gasped and ran towards the screech; knowing something wrong must have happened because the only noise bunnies can make, is when they scream… and that also means they're in peril!

To his horror he caught a glimpse of his female teammate; unconscious, wounded and she was being carried away by giant (not really giant just rather a little big for their species) black sewer rats! **"PUT HER DOWN!"** yelled Tech with fury; his eyes glowed a toxic green and he levitated several metallic object around him with the purpose of only to scare the creatures; for if her hurt them, there might be a chance Lexi gets hurt as well. But all they did was run faster towards the whole in the wall with which they entered through. **"HEY!"** the coyote yelled out, throwing the object next to the rats… scaring them, but it wasn't enough for them to let go of his dear friend.

Meanwhile… Ace had his own problems. Rats pounced onto him from every direction, sometimes missing… sometimes peeling off some fur and maybe even breaking skin. In the darkness, things were getting really hard to see; if one moment Ace managed to dodge a move, the next moment he would be lucky that nail didn't hit his eye! He needed his own battle ground… he needed light.

"**Getting tired are we?"** asked the menacing alpha male rat.

Ace watched as his predators get closer; one eye being forced to shut tight due to the wound so close to it, he had scratches everywhere and his body was shivering from exhaustion. The hybrid breathed heavily as he tried to pace his overworked lungs, but he finally managed to fight off the pain and open his other eye… how long was is going to take before they blind him? His limbs forced themselves to hold his body up as he upsettingly smirked at the rat… _**I ain't gettin anywhere wit dis**_. Then he realized something terribly important, _**Tech ain't back t'help me yet… he couldn't save Lex… **_and finally his teeth grounded each other with rage.

Ace was forced to corner himself into a corner right next to Techs' bed; and the rats started to group themselves closer to him.

"**Give in easily and I promise we'll aim for your neck first prey"** offered the leader.

To be honest, Ace sarcastically didn't find the creatures' offer to be such a bad idea… but he came up with a better one. A cunning smile then changed its mind and decided to give itself another try on being menacing again **"no tanks, I'm pretty fond of my neck. But yous guys look like you could use a break"**. As the rat frowned with confusion at the preys' reply, Ace quickly hopped on several rat head and successfully made it onto Techs' bed with a strong hop. The landing was soft and tempting, and for a bunny as injured and tired as he was, his body almost betrayed him by laying on the blanket even longer; but Ace got off and hopped towards stage two of the plan.

"**GET HIM!"** yelled the rat, **"GO ON GET HIM! BRING HIM TO ME NOW!"** and so tried the rats as they fought to climb the bed and reach their target. **"NOWWWWW!"**

Ace quickly ripped Techs' feathered pillows and waved them around with his mouth, blinding the rats with the feathers. Then north edge of Techs' blanket, lifting it up and covering the rats; after making sire every vermin on the bed was then tucked under the part of the blanket he flipped, he then started to kick the blanket sandwich he made with his hind legs, and roll it with his paws until he managed to lock the rats up in a tight roll.

The alpha rat jumped into the bed, but was stupefied once he took sight of what the prey had done to his members as they tried to force themselves out of this tight situation… but failed! **"WHa….. WHAT ARE YOU!"** he angrily yelled at Ace, in the form of a question, **"PREYS CAN'T DO THIS!" **

Ace excitedly bit his lip with an excited grin, **"would ya believe me if I said I was a super hero?"** He doubted if the rat would even know what a super hero was, but that's what made it fun.

"**WHa!"** asked the confused and frustrated rat.

"**Spring roll?"** offered Ace with an innocent smile and taunted the rat even more with it.

The rat furiously watched his slaves squirm in the roll and then viscously snarled at Ace with a pounce!

Ace managed to cleverly dodge it, **"well jee, ya don't have to be rude about it! Just tell me you're on an all bunny diet"** he punned with an innocent friendly smile. He hopped of the bed and onto the ground, leading the deranged rat behind him. _**I don't know were dey took her**_, Ace thought with determination, _**but I gotta find Lexi before I lose her forever!**_ **"And I ain't loosin de goil I'm crazy bout to a bunch of flea infested sewer rats!" **Acemanaged to hop out of Techs' room; he was attempting to find Lexi and lose the crazy rat at the same time; so he depended on his enhanced sense of rabbit hybrid hearing… and he heard them. _**Got ya!**_ He slyly grinned to himself and led the rat behind him as he headed towards where the horrible noises the kidnappers made. He also noticed he heard her voice in a struggle; she was trying to fight them off_**… Hold on lex, I'm commin…**_ he thought with determination, _**just hold dem off a little longer…**_

The hybrid and rat ended up next to where the kitchen; a corner with a whole of the wall (the garbage disposal tunnel. There were the rats as they tried to force the injured little doe into the whole. She was already awake.

"**Lex!"** she heard a familiar voice that made her heart speed up.

***Gasp!* "Ace!"** she called out to her leader as she watched him get closer. The kidnappers were larger than her, so carrying her body up to the hole wasn't hard, but the plan got ruined since she was supposed to stay unconscious. Now that was resisting, they had to make sure they leave no way out but the hole… and since they were bigger than her, she couldn't hop anywhere else. The rats started to scratch here and hurt her, forcing her to jump up, but she knew better… still it looked like a lose-lose situation for her.

"**Get away from her!"** yelled Ace as he fought the rats to his way to her.

"**Ace!"** she called out as she planned on hopping towards him, but a rat forced her back to her corner. The poor doe was scared; how was Ace going to get to her in time? She knew what would happen to her if she jumped in; they'd jump after her and then the pressure shot from within the garbage tunnel's going to force them to slide down the tunnel. She was there meal so once she leaves HQ, it's safe to presume she'd be dead in less than a few minutes.

_**Dey're tryin t'foice her into de hole.**_ Ace guessed, **"dey're takin her t'de city's dump yard"** he furiously realized, knowing what they were planning to do with her there.

The Rat guarding her was getting very restless, if his comrades couldn't stop the male, then he wasn't planning on losing this meal because of their incompetence; he was going to leave them all (including his leader) behind and take the doe all for himself. at the end of the garbage tunnel was the river, but the garbage boat is due in any minute at the end of the tunnel slide, so the rat had to act now. No more sharing for the pack, this doe's going to be all his.

He angrily grinned and aimed his jaw for lexis' back neck. She saw the redness in his eyes and knew it, she was already injured, and not like a doe her size would've had a chance against rats… even if she wasn't injured.

Lexi shivered in her place but screamed when he attacked her in an attempt to carry her with his jaw. **"AAA!"** she squealed, **"Let go of me**!" she cried in pain.

Ace blood boiled as it raced in his veins when he heard her scream, he looked towards her corner and saw the rat lifting her up and jumping onto the hole in the wall! **"LEXI!"** he yelled out in fury and kicked the incoming rats, finally managing to make a mighty jump into the hole just as the rat had used his tail to press the 'expel' button. A glass door stared to close, but Ace made it into the hole as Lexi watched with fear.

"**Ace look out!"** she cried desperately as the impatient rat attempted a lash of his claws towards Aces' neck, but Ace predicted this and duck. Quickly then as he head was still lowered, Ace head bumped the rats' abdomen strongly causing the rats to grip onto his stomach and hiss in pain. Ace used took advantage of this opportunity and kicked the rats out of the whole right before the door closed, but it closed on his tail leaving the rats dangling on the wall in pain.

It was too late to get out now… but Ace did save Lexi who hopped towards him in tears. Because of his alert but involuntary relief, he welcomed her into tender nuzzle with his head. The tunnel was small, but the pressure shot from the start of the tunnel would force them down… painfully. But Lexi was deeply injured; the rats didn't care if she made out the other end alive since their aim was to eat her… but Ace was with her.

"**What are we gonna do Ace?"** she looked at him with frightened tears, knowing the pressure shot this close to the start of the tunnel was like standing right next to a bullet inside a gun before it's being shot… she knew it would probably kill her.

"**Hold on!"** he told her and carried her with his jaws from the skin of her back neck. After he managed to get a secure hold of her, he quickly sprinted down the tunnel in an attempt to get as far away as possible from the starting point of the blast. He hopped down further deeper into the tunnel, realizing that the energy filled sound accumulating around him meant that in a matter of moments the pressure blast would occur and that only made him hop down faster. It was an actual race against time for the life of his love.

*BOOOMMMM!*

The pressure Blast.

An invisible force pushed the air down the tunnel and caught up with the Hare as he tried to race it. Thankfully though Ace managed to get as far away as possible and he managed to save the life of hi little doe; moments before the invisible force touched Ace, he curled around Lexi protectively and shield most of her body, most importantly her head and spine.

"**Hang on tight bunny!"** Ace ordered, and the pressure made Ace tumble down and hit against the metal walls of the tunnel. It was painful and hard on him, but he knew all he needed to do was keep Lexis' back neck fur in his jaws and keep her body curled and hidden into his; he could take a few more punches. Naturally, a hares' body is built stronger than that of a rabbit, but for a hybrid with the genes of a hare, Ace had more of an advantage since Hybrids alone are very strong creature no matter their size. Right before the blast blew them down the tunnel and into the water of the river awaiting them on the other end of the tunnel.

***Splash* …**

The ball of fur collided with the waters perfectly and sank down. Immediately Ace head surfaced bravely out of the already disturbed dark blue water, with Lexis' next fur still in the persistent grip of his jaws; she gave out a few coughs.

"**You ok?"** he asked, still not letting go of her; his facial expression still showing sign of resistance and angry determination.

***cough* *cough* "m-hmm"** she managed to speak ***cough*.**

And from the distance they heard the blowing of the junkyard boat. It was running late, but that meant they were in luck**. "Lexi"** spoke Ace without leaving her neck fur, **"I'm gonna get us on de boat so hold on"**

"**O-ok"** she spoke with uncertainty in her mind; the boat looked far. Regardless however, her leader paddled on, being careful enough to keep Lexis' head above water. She could hear his hear fight its' agonizing exhaustion but swimming, holding on to her and keeping her head above water was more than he can handle _**wait what am I letting him do!,**_ **"Ace stop!"**

She surprised him at first, why was she telling to stop? They needed to get to the boat.

"**Please Ace let me go"** she started, **"I can make it swimming on my own you can't keep it up at this rate!"**

"**Lex I'm fine we're waistin time" **he frowned.

"**NO!"** she shot at him, **"I can hear your breathing Ace and you're hearts feels like it's gonna fall out of your chest! You could die out of exhaustion before we even get there and you know it!"** she yelled at him angrily, **"let me go or I'll tear my neck out of your jaws it's your choice! But don't tell me you're fine cause you know we aren't anthros anymore and we could actually die if we keep pushing our bodies past their limits!" **

He was shocked… but because she read his mind; and he wouldn't admit he was frightened of that fact before Lexi even mentioned it. Ace let go of her gently and when she managed to adjust her float, she turned to him, now with a more comforting and softer look; she saw the sad fear in his eyes and she also saw defeat… so she smiled for him kindly placing her wet paw on his wet cheeks… **"You saved my life Ace, but it'll be easier if we took our time to get to the boat instead of rushing towards it; after all our rapid movements can attract animals that live in this water so we don't want that. And besides, the boat's commin her so lets' just hang on the wall under the tunnel and wait" **

Ace gave her a half smile of appreciation; she was right and her plan was better anyways.

"**I can't believe you went through all that for me chief"** she smiled lovingly and told him, **"I don't even know how to make it up to you, you almost died trying to save me"**

"**Just try and stay livin trou dis bunny, and we're even"** he coolly smirked.

She nodded, **"thank you"** and then brought her body closer to his, surprising him for a moment. She hugged Ace so tenderly and tears ran down her cheeks, "you really do love me bunny" she said.

He was surprised of what she said.

"**When you told me about our hormones acting up I can't believe I started to doubt when you told me you loved me… that you really meant it or if it was the hormones"** she nuzzled her tear filled face into his chest as he used his paws to hug her, while he watched her still a little surprised. **"But you face a pack of rats for me even when they were hurting you really badly"** she sadly started to cry into his chest.

He sadly looked at the hurting does as she cried quietly into him, and hugged her tenderly, nuzzling his head gently onto hers, **"Lexi where am I gonna find someone like you bunny?" **he told her, empathizing with her guilt of him getting hurt, **"ever since I knew I was starting to like you, I was afraid of telling you my secret cause I didn't want to lose even the chance of bein around you as a friend, but after what ya said to me back at the lab… do ya really tink I'm was just gonna let dose rats kill you?"**

She hugged her slightly more tightly as she listened with tears in her eyes but also with a blush on her cheeks.

"**Lexi I would've done de same ting even if ya didn't feel de same way bout me after knowin what am I"** he pushed back and Lexi saw his tears trickle down from his cheeks and drop into the water they were floating in, **"I'd never let you get hurt Lexi, I love you"** then he smiled with his tears, **"even if it was gonna be a one sided kinda relationship, I'd never let anytin happen to you"**

She lifted her body a little, just enough to wrap her limbs around his neck and hug him closer. He did the same, resting his head on her shoulder as he lifted her body slightly even more. "**I can't believe you were stupid enough to actually think something as dumb as your secret, was gonna push me away from the closest friend I've her and the kindest boy I've ever met"** she mocked him with a happy tears, and made him laugh as he hugged her. She nuzzled her head into his neck **"I love you Ace bunny, and nothing's gonna change that"**

His eyes closed tightly when he heard her say that, and her hugged her even more closer; she felt his love and surrendered into his strong embrace, allowing him to actually feel her presence after the fear he lived through as he watched the rats tale her away.

Finally the boat had arrived and the bunny managed to hang onto a floating chain attached to the rear end of the boat. They helped each other onto the boat and decided to rest before the boats' last journey the junk yard. The plan was to jump into the water when the boat was close to the forest and fields that came before the junk yard; meaning they needed to use this time wisely to rest their bodies.

And so they did that… Lexi told Ace she wasn't going to sleep; he was the one who was exhausted. So he lay down next to her and held her safely in his arms as he drifted to sleep. Lexi placed her paw softly on his heart, **"sweet dreams chief"** and kissed his nose warmly and watched over him as he slept in her care.

_**Sorry for taking so long dear readers. Uni was a load and I had so many deviations to do plus I'm not good with action scenes so I just had to write and stop then write and stop… hope this chap makes up for the long wait =) 'To really love you is next" and please comment generously = ) **_


	10. Sorry

Hey guys =( it's an authors note that's i'm sure very disappointing to all my readers but … hopefully the end of it is better

I know i haven't been writing at all and um well i'm not an avid LU fan anymore i've grown out of. I'm 22 and never thought it would actually happen but when uni work just kept loading on and i started spending more time on my own personal characters that have nothing to do with the show, i gre out of the show and out of acexi =/ dont be too down

this is why i'm writing this for my reader

all the unfinished stories i have:

To really love you

Miss Acmetropolis

Fluffy little monsters

will not be continue, i will be posting this as a 'new chapter' for all these three stories to explain

however! =) i wont tsp writing, my taste is romance change ^^''' wow i was VERYYYYYY sappy but well that was me back then =) i've had practise with my own characters and i think now i can maybe write better fanfics that are still acexi ^^''' but not Lana8D kinda mushy

But =) hear this. anyone is welcome to actually carry on from where i left off with these stories ^^ your imagination can go wherever at least i owe that to you i know how we tend to like to continue in our heads where the chapter left off =) so please just comment and let me know if you're doing so ( continuing the story in your own way) =) i dont mind how many people do it but i dont want to just end it and leave you hanging =) i will keep these stories posted and meanwhile will start off on new fanfics =) maybe concentrate on one-shots i noticed that's probably my strong point. Just mention that in your summary =) that it's a continue you can link to my fic if you want so people can understand =)

Lots of things happened with me this year apart from the uni work. My Grandfather whom i was very attached to and whom i was living with during weekends and holidays, was diagnosed with Bone cancer and 3 months later died of a stroke. He meant and still means alot to me and i was very affects cause i'm actually very close to my grandparents and i love them so much.

Forgive me i tried but i could not keep my promise in finishing all my stories but i mean i reached a block and continued continue the passion for these specific stories died along with my older taste in love.

I'll mention in the summery that these stories will not be continue but left to my readers =) 3 Sorry.

I look forward to writing acexi tics but with a different taste now


End file.
